el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas
by valentine star
Summary: Shadow un erizo solitario que creyó que el amor era estúpido y sin sentido, pero que pasaría, cuando una chica nueva llega a Mobius y le toque el corazón, pero no sera el único, alguien malvado querrá quitársela, ella por su parte solo vino en busca de una aventura ya que no es de este planeta ¿que pasara? ¿quien se quedara con el corazón de la chica?. Pase y lean.
1. Chapter 1 prologo

**Hola hoy traigo una nueva o tal vez ya creada pareja de uno de los personajes de MLP y sonic,** **Shadow y Ditzy.**

 **Se que algunos no estarán contentos porque les gusta shadow con Pinkie, o Rainbow y o Twilight o con otra yo no critico el gusto, también se puede que no le gusten a los que son favoritos de la pareja del doctor y de ditzy que bueno también me gusta, pero bueno solo se me ocurrió. bueno ya comenzamos**

 **Ningún personaje es mío mlp es de HASBRO y sonic es de Sega sólo mis OC y la historia son míos.**

 **PROLOGO**

Era un día hermoso y en ponyville, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y todos los ponys trabajo y jugando pero no nos aventuraremos en ponyville sino a lo lejos en lo profunde de pequeño bosque había una casa rústico y en ella habitaba 4 ponys, 3 alicornios el primero se llama Valentin Star era de color amarillo, crin de color café con franjas rojas, ojos color fiusha y una cuite mark de dos notas musicales, con tres corazones, la segunda se llama Violetta Star era de color gris claro, melena igual de color café con franja rosa, en mismo color de ojos y una cuite mark de una rosa con un corazón en el centro y detalles dorados y la ultima se llama Victory Stellar era de color azul claro, melena marrón oscuro con una franja azul rey sus ojos color rosas y una cuite mark de un escudo con un corazón adentro y cuatro notas musicales (N/A:que son mis oc) y una linda pegaso llamada Ditzy Doo o como algunos la llaman Derpy de color gris plateado, melena amarillo dorado y sus ojos aunque disparejos pero y igual de hermosos ámbar dorado o miel y su cuite mark de burbujas estaban almorzando tranquilamente hasta que la pegaso decidió hablar

POV DITZY

-papá cuando podre viajar a conocer otro planeta dijiste que si completaba mi entrenamiento me dejarías ir y ya quiero conocer nuevos lugares y hacer nuevos amigos, ya complete mi entrenamiento entonces cuando podre ir -dijo yo sonriendo y emocionada

el suspiro y soltó una pequeña risa - Ditzy hija se que estas emocionada pero calma primero dentro de dos días iras a conocer un nuevo mundo pero eso si yo te diré a donde iras, segundo convivirás con ellos un mes que en este planeta consiste una semana y si ya acabaste tu entrenamiento y sabes usar las armas entonces no veo el problema en que vayas de viaje al espacio exterior solo prepara tus cosas si mi niña -dijo mi padre sonriendome

Yo tan emocionada le di un enorme abrazo a mi papá el solo sonrió y el me lo correspondió y fui a mi cuarto preparando mis cosas.

POV VALENTIN

-hermano estas seguro, nos es que se a buena idea, pero me preocupo por ella no quiero que salga lastimada -dijo mi hermana preocupada

-ella estará excelente, si sus antepasadas pudieron y eso que yo las vi, se que ella lo hará, yo le enseñe todo lo que aprendieron ellas sera una excelente ángel universal, a pesar de ser una pony pegaso ella me sorprendió cuando solo era una pequeña pony aprendió muy rápido y sabe luchar muy bien sabrá defenderse sola de eso no lo dudes -dijo yo decidido y confiado

-el tiene razón, puede de que yo no la conozca bien como ustedes dos, pero la eh visto y ara un excelente trabajo -dijo Victory igual de confiada

Violetta solo suspiro, luego sonrió sabia que exageraba, ella podía defenderse sola y le sabia muy bien lo que hacia entonces siguimos comiendo.

POV NORMAL

ya habían pasado los 2 días Valentin había decidido a donde iría, por su parte Ditzy pido una semana libre en la oficina portal con gusto se la dieron. Ditzy se levanto temprano como todo pegaso, se fue a bañar, verifico que nada le faltara y bajo su papá, sus tias ya estaban despiertos, su papá preparo el desayuno, su tía regando las flores y su otra tía poniendo la mesa. Una vez listo empezaron a comer entonces su papá tomo la palabra

-hija e decidido en que lugar iras, hay un planeta donde habitan animales muy inteligentes, ellos caminan en dos piernas, primaro cuando vayas no caminaras con cuatro patas caminaras como ellos ya sabes como caminar en dos piernas, segundo cambiaras tu identidad no hay ponys en ese lugar seras el animal que tu quieras o el que veas que más hay y ultimo pero muy importante no le digas nadie de donde eres si - ella asintió - bien entonces tienes en equipo, no se te olvide el cambiador de identidades y tus herramientas por cierto ellos usan ropa no se te olvide llevar ropa llevate vestidos, blusa pantalones, sueter o chaqueta, botas o zapatos y tenis y no se te olvide llevate el transportador de dimensiones así pare puedas ir y venir de regreso y tu tele comunicador -dijo dándole las instrucciones

-si papá tengo todo listo y lista para viajar señor -dijo emocionada y lista

-bien esa es la actitud, ya es hora de partir buena suerte mi niña -dijo dándole un beso en la frente

-si y ten cuidado usa tus técnicas de combate -dijo su tía dándole un abrazo

-cuídate y procura no llamar tanto la atención si -dijo Victory dándole una sonrisa

una vez acabando, Ditzy abrió el portal y agito su casco en forma de decir hasta pronto, ella entro y salio del portal primero tenia que ver quienes habitaban en el planeta.

POV DITZY

llegue y vi una linda ciudad lo que vi me sorprendió había animales distintos erizos, conejos, zorros cualquiera excepto ponys papá tenia razón entonces vi más erizos y excane a uno y me transforme y me vi pero había algo diferente mi pelaje y mi cabello eran iguales pero en mis mejillas eran blancas y mis brazos entonces me puse un vestido azul rey y unas botas del mismo color y una chaqueta y fui aconocer mi nueva aventura

CONTINUARA

 **bueno este es el prologo espero que lo aya disfrutando y comente pero no muy feo bueno eso es todo nos vemos hasta la proxima**


	2. capitulo 2 : conociendonos

**hola a todos por lo visto no e recibido nada de comentarios pero por lo menos no me jusgaron por lo que hice hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten mucho pero para no aburrirlos comenzamos.**

 **MLP le pertenece a HASBRO y sonic le pertenece a Sega.**

POV DITZY

Caminaba por el pueblo era pintoresco cómo mi hogar, había mucho que ver, cuando derrepente me rugió mi estómago ya eran 11:00 era hora de almorzar, vi un pequeño restaurante y fui a el me senté en una de las mesas de afuera, un mesero me atendió le pedí una ensalada, un jugo de manzana y un muffin cómo postre el lo anotó y se fue, vi a mi alrededor parecia que algunos eran amistosos, el mesero me dio mi orden y le di las gracias, el se retira y yo comienzo a comer, cuando terminó pedí la cuenta la pague y me fui.

Seguí hasta llegar al parque donde había juegos para niños, flores bonitas y bancas para sentarse, vi varias cantidades de plantas y flores algunos letreros que decían que no las podían cortar y las que no tenían si se podian y fui a donde había un círculo de flores de varios colores, me acosté en una rama gruesa de un árbol y vi el poco cielo despejado que se veia por escima delas hojas, con varias nubes, poco a poco cerré los ojos y senti la brisa del viento corriendo por mi pelaje gris. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo dormi, pero había silencio y de pronto senti que un tentáculo metálico agarrándome y encerrandome en una jaula y vi lo que parecía un humano, gordo, calbo, con un bigote, y lentes acompañados por 2 robots.

-oiga que les pasan,están haciendo saquenme de aquí -dije sacudiendo los barrotes con fuerza.

-oigan les dije que capturaran a la eriza rosa, no una eriza-lobo gris, ya se habian equivocado capturando a la coneja, que no me entendieron par de idiotas -dijo el bigotudo, los robots temblaron de miedo -bueno como sea ustedes me servirán como carnada para capturar al erizo azul ahora callense -dando un golpe a la jaula entonces me callo y la que estaba a mi lado igual -bien ahora vamos -dijo mientras nos movíamos

-oye estas bien -dije de forma amable y la veo bien y era una pequeña conejita de dos tonos de café, lindos ojos marrones, tenia las orejas largas, llevava puesto un vestido rojo con un lazo color azul cielo y unos zapatos amarillos y naranjas se veia que era alguien dulce y gentil y una pequeña criatura color azul con amarillo -como te llamas linda -de forma gentil.

-me llamo Cream the rabbit y el es Cheese, mucho gusto y tu eres -pregunto cortesmente.

-que lindo nombre, me llamo Ditzy Doo -diciéndole mi nombre -porque los capturaron pequeña -pregunto.

-otro mal plan del Doctor Eggman para capturar al señor Sonic y destruirlo y conquistar Modius -dijo de forma despreocupada

-ya veo pareces despreocupada -dije confundida

-saldrá todo bien por que el señor Sonic vendrá a rescatarnos no te preocupes verdad Cheese -dijo confiada.

-chao chao -dice Cheese dándome un pequeño abrazo

-creo que le agradas -dijo también dándome un abrazo -y yo igual -yo sólo respondi al abrazo y tenía que idear un plan de salir de aquí.

POV NORMAL

Mientras tanto en otro lugar había una avioneta azul volando y abordo había cuarto erizos y un pequeño zorro, uno era de color azul, ojos verdes esmeralda, llevaba puestos unas zapatillas para correr y guantes, el otro era de color negro con betas rojas, un mechón de pelo blanco, ojos rojos, tenía puestos sus patines, guantes y sus anillos, otro era de color gris plateado claro también con un mechón de pelo blanco, ojos ámbar oscuro, tenía puestos unas botas y sus guantes y la otra era hembra de color rosa, ojos verdes oscuro llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con unas botas del mismo color y guantes y pulseras y el zorro era de color amarillo canario, ojos azules, tenía dos colas y tenía puestos tenis rojos y guantes

-Sonic seguro que Cream y Cheese esten bien, me preocupa que Eggman les hiciera daño -dijo el zorro preocupado al oji-esmeralda

-tranquiloTails, de seguros que ellos está muy bien dudo que el huevo andante les hicieran algo -dijo confiado al zorrito

-aún así Faker hay que estar precavidos -dijo el erizo negro

-ya Shadow te preocupas demasiado ellos esteran bien cuando los rescatemos ya verás -dijo el oji-ambar

-vez hasta Silver tiene razón -dijo Sonic

-que mal que el no me secuestro por que hací Sonic me salvaría cómo mi príncipe azul -mencionó la eriza rosa con corazones en los ojos.

Sonic iso cara de asco, mientras Tails y Silver se reían en silencio y Shadow sólo mostraba indiferencia. Al llegar vieron que la base de Eggman estaba echo trisas y el estaba sentado encerrado en una burbuja se veía aterrorizado.

-pero que paso aquí Eggman paso un torbellino o algo parecido y por qué estás en una burbuja -decía Sonic

-todo ocurrió rápido esa chica es ágil -decía Eggman asustado

-chica que chica te refieres a Cream -decía Tails

-que no yo me feriero a la otra que capture, ella se liberó y me atacó -dijo Eggman

FLASHBACK

Al llegar a la base de Eggman las dejo en el laboratorio mientras esperaba a Sonic Ditzy y Cream estaban sentadas en la jaula mientras platicaban.

-y de donde eres Ditzy -pregunta las conejita.

-soy de muy lejos -dando la respuesta y aún teniendo a Cheese en brazos -sólo vine de viaje y a conocer gente nueva pero creo que mi primer día no salió como esperaba jaja -dice de forma graciosa.

-lamento que Eggman te hiciera pasar un mal rato y te capturara-decía la pequeña

-descuida, creo que tengo una forma de salir de aquí, sólo tengo que romper los barrotes pero como -puso el dedo índice en su mentón y se le ocurrió -lo tengo, como no lo tome en cuenta -dijo sacando unas garras metálicas de lado de sus nudillos (N/A:cómo las de wolverine uno de mis herues favoritos) -estas cortan lo que sea, pero será mejor que te hagas de lado -ella asiente y se hace de lado, ella logra cortalas -lo hice ahora hay que salir de aquí en silencio ven yo te cargo y tú pequeño amiguito guardia silencio y nos vemos -ellos le iso caso

dieron pasos silenciosos cuando por accidente chocó con unos tubos de metal se cayeron haciendo un escandalo llamando la atención de Eggman

-pero que -y vio a Ditzy y a ellos en sus brazos -ustedes cómo lograron salir de mi jaula -volteo y vio que estaba rota -cómo sea robots ataquen -y varias máquinas se hacercan a ellas

Ditzy cierra a Cream y Cheese en una burbuja protectora -esta burbuja los protegerá yo me encargo de ellos no se preocupes -ella se va contra los robots peleando uno por uno

Ella uso sus garras para rebanarlos, uso varias estrategias de combate cómo patear, golpes y haciendo varias acrobacias Cream quedó sorprendida por las habilidades de Ditzy. Cuando termina un enorme robot manejado por Eggman se le hacerca -jo jo creistes que era fácil vencer mis máquinas, con este robot no podrás de tenerme toma esto -dijo mientras preparaba los 2 proyectiles que le iban a disparar a Ditzy, cuando ella cierra los 2 proyectiles con sus burbujas de protección haciendo que se detuvira el disparo -pero que detuvistes mis proyectiles - y esucho un estruendo -que es ese ruido -vio que el robot se estaba sobrecargando de debido a los proyectiles que no fueron disparados -no no NO va a estallar -Ditzy al escuchar se puso una burbuja y una a Eggman también. Y estalló el lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-luego viniero ustedes a rescatar a sus amiguitos -decía Eggman aún en la burbuja

-y a todo esto donde está Cream y Cheese-pregunta la eriza rosa

-Amy tiene razón donde están -dijo Tails

-estoy aquí -ellos la escucharon pero no la veían -aquí arriba en la burbuja -alzan la mirada y ven que estaban en una burbuja igual que Eggman

-chicos que bueno que estan bien, pero no deberían salir de hay -amy tratando de explorar la burbuja

-lo intente pero no estalla -Cream intentando de nuevo estallarla

-no puedes estallarla, sólo yo puedo hacerlo -dijo Ditzy hacercando a ella, aterriza y saca una de sus garras y estalla la suya -ves ahora te saco y luego tú bigotudo-y estalla la burbuja de Cream y la de Eggman, el salió corriendo y sacude sus manos -bien creo que -y ve a los demás mirándola sorprendidos por lo que vieron -eh hola han de ser los amigos de Cream no -ellos asienten -bueno me podrían decir sus nombres si no es mucha molestia - pregunta amablemente

-o claro me llamó Sonic -dijo el oji-esmeralda

-yo soy Miles Power pero todos me dicen Tails -dijo el oji-azul

-me llamo Amy Rose -dijo la eriza rosa

-me llamo Shadow -dijo cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido

-y yo me Silver encantados de conocerte y tú cómo te llamas -dijo el oji-ambar amable

-yo me llamó Ditzy Doo y también es un placer conocerlos -dice sonriendo

-Ditzy es un nombre muy bonito -dijo Sonic

-si mi papá me lo puso -dijo algo ruborizada nunca escucho alguien diciéndole que su nombre era lindo

Shadow la vio bien y noto que ella tenía unos ojos muy hermosos, un bello pelaje plateado oscuro y su bello cabello rubio dorado y algo sintió con solo verla, sintió que su corazón latir muy rápido y sus mejillas sonrojándose un poco. No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó viendo hasta que el pregunta a Ditzy

-y de donde eres -pregunto dudoso

-yo vengo de muy lejos -dijo de forma natural

-una cosa esas garras son parte de ti o son de tus guantes -pregunta Tails

-o estas cosas- dijo sacándolas -no son de mi cuerpo, yo las invente y las uso sólo cuando sea necesario -volviendolas a ocultar

-increíble - dijo Tails asombrado. Entonces Ditzy ve que el sol decendia

-bueno creo que es hora de irme adiós -dijo saliendo pero antes

-oye espera -ella se detuvo -ya te vas -asintió -pero te volveré a ver cierto -viéndola con ternura

-sonríe -claro -Cream sonrie -pero ahora está anochecido y yo debo buscar donde dormir esta noche - dijo recogiendo su mochila

-y si te quedas en mi casa a mi mamá no le importara si te quedas -ella piensa

-mmm no lo sé pero si a tu mamá me acepta claro por mi no hay problema -dijo aceptando la oferta

-ok subamos al tornado X -todos suben y nota que ella no sube -eh Ditzy no vas a subir -pregunta

-no sólo los seguiré -dijo sonriendo

-pero si estamos lejos de la casa de Cream como podrás ir -se quedó sin palabras cuando ve que Ditzy extendiendo sus alas - caminando -finalizó

-con estas claro -la vieron boquiabiertos -que -dijo alzando la ceja

-tu tu tiiienes alas - ella asintió -peero cómo son reales o son un invento tuyo -pregunto confundido

-quieren la verdad no -ellos asienten -si son reales y son parte de mi cuerpo -sonrió

Todos veían sus alas, en especial Shadow que lo veía embobado y creyó ver una criatura celestial y sin pensarlo lo dijo

-aaaa que eres un ángel o que -derrepente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo,que se sonrojo y se tapa la boca, los demás no creían de lo que acababa de decir Shadow

 _-"pero que fue lo que dije ella un ángel que me pasa desde que la vi parece que no quiero quitarle los ojos de encima, aunque debo admitir que ella es muy bonita, pero que estoy diciendo este día me está pidiendo raro hoy" -_ dijo Shadow en sus pensamientos.

-emm no te pongas mal Shadow, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen je je je -riendo nerviosa y ruborizada -pero creo que es hora de irnos no creen -dijo aleteando un poco

Tails asiente y enciende el piloto y elevándose y Ditzy alzando el vuelo y siguiendo la avioneta, mientras volaban Shadow se dio cuenta de que los chicos se reían lo bueno Ditzy no los escuchaban por el vidrio que los rodeaba.

-de que se están riendo -dijo Shadow con seriedad

-encerio un ángel -dijo Sonic burlón

El se sonroja -que lo dije sin pensar eso es todo -disimulando

-ja ja ja creo que Shadow esta enamorado ja ja ja - dijo Silver entre risas

-que yo enamorado -ellos asienten - no sean ridículos yo nunca podría sentir amor, soy la forma de vida perfecta y yo no me enamoró, el amor es para los patéticos mortales -dijo cruzado de brazos

-si como no sigue negándolo -dijo Silver aún riendo -aunque yo no lo niego es una chica muy guapa -tratando de darle celos

El solo fruncio el ceño y voltea la mirada. Ditzy sólo volaba y no pudo evitar mirar a Shadow, se sonrojo cuando recordó lo que le dijo, no lo negaba el era lindo, lo que la impresiono fueron sus ojos rojos, para ella era ver 2 pequeños llegaron bajaron y Ditzy descendió y volvió a cerrar sus alas y ocultándolas bajo su cabello, lo bueno que era largo hací no se le notaban. La llegar la puerta se abre y sale una coneja mayor de edad tenía los mismos tonos de pelaje y ojos que Cream, llevaba puesto un vestido con mangas y falda color lila, la parte de arriba era de color vino, con unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y un lindo lazo naranja, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y dulzura se veía que era amable y gentil.

-mamá mamá -lanzandoce para abrazándola con mucho cariño

-o mi linda niña que bueno que estés bien -dijo devolviendo el abrazo -chicos gracias por rescatarlos -agradecio

-de echo no fuimos nosotros -los miro dudosos -ella fue - y vio a Ditzy

-hola me llamo Vainilla encantada y como te llamas linda -pregunta amablemente

-me llamo Ditzy Doo mucho gusto -dijo cortésmente

-bueno gracias por salvarlos -agradeció

-no fue nada -dice sonriendo

-mamá Ditzy se puede quedar con nosotros, es nueva por aquí y no tiene donde quedarse a dormir -dijo Cream

-claro puede quedarse -ella sonrió -pero pasen pasen por favor -y todos entraron y tomaron asiento, mientras Vainilla preparaba bocadillos

-y dinos Ditzy tienes familia, amigos en donde vives -pregunta Silver

-si tengo a mi padre, dos tías y muchos amigos -respondiendo la pregunta

-y tienes fotos de ellos -dijo Amy

-en si creo que los tengo en mi mochila -dijo mientras buscaba su álbum de fotos y saco con discreción su escáner de identidades para cambiar las imágenes de las fotos - aquí están -ellos se acercan para ver

-Ditzy quienes son ellos tres que están contigo -pregunta Sonic viendo una foto con ella y otro erizo-lobo pero amarillo, una coneja de color azul y una eriza de color gris

-ellos el es mi papá y ellas dos son mis tías -mientras la veían

Y así pasó cada página del álbum viendo fotos de ella con su familia y amigos y la última página vieron una con dos erizos una de pelaje gris y el otro de pelaje amarillo y en sus brazos un pequeño bebé envuelto en una cobija de burbujas

-Ditzy y ellos quieren son -pregunta Cream

-o ellos son mis padres biológicos -poniendo tristeza en su cara

-pero dijiste que el era tu papá -dijo Shadow mostrandola foto del erizo-lobo

-si pero digamos que soy adoptada, mis padres murieron en un incendio y yo fui la única que sobrevivió y ese día yo solo tenia 5 años, Valentin que es mi papá ahora me encuentro y me adoptó y me cuido cómo si fuera su propia hija -dijo cerrado el álbum

-cielos debió ser difícil -decía Tails -pero no estuviste sola, tuviste alguien que te cuido y te quiere mucho -para animarla

Ella sonrie, luego Vainilla llega le entrega los bocadillos y siguieron hablando ya les empezaban agradar Ditzy todos, especial Shadow aunque no lo quería reconocer el si le gustaba mucho.

Después todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras Vainilla le mostraba su cuarto.

-bueno este es cuarto de huéspedes, sientate como en casa -mientras entraban al cuarto tenía un baño, un pequeño mueble, una cama matrimonial y un cagón donde guardar la ropa.

-gracias madam se lo agradezco mucho -agradeciendo con humildad

-no hay de que -acariciandole la mejilla -pero ahora es hora de dormir buenas noches Ditzy -dijo dandole un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches que descansen -mientras cerraba la puerta.

Como siempre cada noche se cepillaba los dientes, se trenzaba el cabello y se ponía su piyama y se acostó poco a poco cerraba los ojos y se quedó dormida. Ya casi eran las 12:00 de la noche y oye que alguien le habla

-Ditzy ditzy despierta -decía la pequeña conejita tratando de despertarla

-mmm aaahhh -bostezo, tallándose los ojos -Cream, Cheese que hacen despiertos es media noche -dijo adormilada

-o lo siento es que tuve una pesadilla y me asuste y me preguntaba si podríamos dormir contigo por favor -pregunta Cream

Sonrie y asiente -claro puedes dormir conmigo y sabes se que puede hacerte dormir sin tener pesadillas te cantaré una canción de cuna -mientras los cobijaba con sus alas y empieza a cantar (N/A muchos ya saber que canción me refiero)

 _"Star and moons air balloos... fluffy clous to the horizon ..."_

 _"I wrap you un rainbows and rock you to sleep again..."_

Siguio cantando hasta que Cream y Cheese se quedaron profundamente dormidos acurrucados bajo las alas de Ditzy ella bostezo y se volvió a dormir abrazando a los dos con mucho cariño y sonriendo entre sueños.

Quien diría que su primer día fuera extraño pero lo bueno es que consiguió nuevos amigos y especialmentel a alguien que le gusto mucho, era cierto lo que dicen que el amor a primera vista; ella le gusto cuando lo vio pero eso lo vería con el tiempo. Por ahora ella se durmió pensando que pasaría mañana.

CONTINUARA

 **Y con eso termino mi segundo capítulo, comenten para ver que tal me está quedando ni tengo más que decir que.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola bueno e decidido de que seguiré con la historia, también informales que igual saldrán las amigas de Ditzy en un capítulo y un amigo sorpresa que va ser el mejor amigo de Ditzy pero pongan mucha atención, es de una serie con personajes de la vida real, si adivinan quien es pondré los nombres de los ganadores. Pero bueno no los aburro más que inicie el capítulo.**

 **MLP y Sonic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a otras personas.**

* * *

POV NORMAL

El sol todavía no se levantaba, Ditzy se había despertó, lo tomaba normal el despertar temprano cual pájaro madrugador, estaba apunto de levantarse y noto que aún tenía abrazados a Cream y Cheese que dormían plácidamente bajo sus alas, sonrió y se separó de ellos cuidadosamente para no despertarlos, se talló los ojos, estiro sus brazos y piernas dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes, luego cepillarse su cabello y cambiarse de ropa, se puso su mismo vestido, chaqueta y botas. Salió de la habitación en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta.

Decido salir a volar un rato, no lo dudo ni un segundo, extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo, se sentía libre, sintió el viento en su cuerpo, noto que había nubes no dudo un momento en senté en ellas y si todavía podía pararse en ellas y aún tenía el poder de pararse sobré las nubes.

Vio el amanecer y era hermoso, lo recordaba de su hogar, pero se preguntaba como estarían sus amigas en casa, tal vez luego podía hablar con su padre y decirle que si ellas podían venir, para que pudieran ver este universo, entonces vio su reloj, en su muñeca que ya eran las 8:30 , tenía que regresar antes de que Vainilla se preocupara de que no estaba. No lo dudo y se fue volando a la casa de Cream.

Al llegar abre la puerta y ve a Vainilla cocinando, Cream poniendo la mesa y Cheese ayudándola. Vainilla noto su presencia -oh Ditzy veo que regresaste de caminar ven siéntate el desayuno está listo -poniéndoles un plato de huevos y tocino, pan tostado, cuatro tazones de frutas y una jarra de jugo de naranja.

-gracias señora -mientras se sentaba Y se servía en su plato huevos dejando un lado el tocino por que vio que era carne, aún conserva sus gustos herbívoros, toma un tazón de frutas, un pan y se sirvió jugo.

Comían tranquilamente Ditzy veía que Vainilla era una coneja muy amable, dulce y gentil, lo tomaba todo con calma y era una madre muy buena y cariñosa, la recordaba a su padre. Cream como una niña muy educada, dulce y inocente.

-y dinos Ditzy cuanto tiempo te quedarás por estos rumbos -pregunta Vainilla

-bueno me quedare un mes y luego regresaré a casa -respondiendo la pregunta

-ya veo, tus padres te dejaron salir de viaje -

-bueno mi padre me dejo, yo no tengo madre -con una sonrisa triste

-oh lo siento -se disculpo

-no se disculpe -

-oye Ditzy luego del desayuno, te gustaría jugar conmigo y con Cheese -dijo sonriendo

-claro no hay problema -dandole una sonrisa y ella igual

Luego de comer Ditzy se ofreció amablemente lavar los platos y ellas alzaron la mesa, después Ditzy ordeno su habitación y ellas igual. Cuando terminó fue a jugar con Cream y Cheese al patio trasero, jugaron a la cuerda, las escondidas, haciendo coronas de flores.

-vaya Ditzy tus 2 coronas son bonitas -las de ella consistía en flores de color azul y blanco y la de ella eran claveles rojos y amarillos.

-me alegro que te guste porque una es tuya y la otra es para ti pequeño amiguito -poniendoles las coronas a ellos

-gracias y está que hice es tuya -poniendole la corona -listo te vez muy bonita con ella -

-gracias tu también ven vamos a jugar más -mientras se levantaba y jugaban teniendo sus coronas puestas

Mientras en la casa

Vainilla leía un libro de recetas, escucho a Ditzy y su hija riendo alegremente, ella sonrió, últimamente Cream estaban triste estos últimos días y siempre le preguntaba porque lo estaba, pero ella nunca se lo decía y ahora viéndola feliz la aliviada. Entonces escucha que la tocan la puerta y abrió.

-hola Sonic, Shadow y Tails en que les puedo ofrecer -

-hola Vainilla queremos saber si están Cream y Ditzy, para preguntarles si querían ir al día de campo con nosotros y los demás -pregunto Tails amablemente

-o claro, están en el patio trasero jugando, pasen pare que les puedan decirles -dándoles el paso, para que pudieran pasar

Entraron y fueron al patio y vieron que Ditzy estaba volando con Cream, ella con sus alas y la conejita con sus orejas -Cream, Ditzy -ellas se detienen -pueden bajar, por favor -ellas bajan enfrente de ellos -hola -

-hola Tails, hola señor Sonic y señor Shadow -saluda Cream educada

-hola chicos -

-por lo que vi, te gusta mucho volar -pregunto Tails

-bueno es para lo que vivo me hace sentir libre -sonrió

-se nota, no crees Shadow -dijo Sonic, pero Shadow no le contestaba -Shadow, Shadow -

Shadow no le hacia caso, sólo se estaba viendo a Ditzy, al verla su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido _-"vaya quería negarlo, pero ella es realmente hermosa y con esa corona de_ _flores se ve aun más bella, como un ángel caído del cielo, creo que le doy razón a Silver, estoy enamorado de ella" -_ dijo Shadow en sus pensamientos, un pequeño rubor salió de sus mejillas, sonrió un poco. Sin notar que Sonic le chasqueaba los dedos, enfrente de su cara.

-Shadow tierra llamado a Shadow -dijo Sonic

-que, que -despertó de su trance, todos se le quedaron viendo, en especial Ditzy -por que me miran así -pregunto dudoso y con una mirada asesina

-nada -negó con las manos -parecías muy pensativo, en que pensabas -dijo Sonic

-nada que te incumba faker -cruzado de brazos frunciendo el ceño y desvió la mirada

-esta bien no te enojes -mientras se cascaba su nuca.

Ditzy río en silencio, para ella Shadow viéndolo enojado, lo hacia versé tierno y lindo -ok, cambiando el tema, a que vinieron -dijo mientras aguantaba la risa.

-oh si les veníamos a decir que si les gustaría ir de día de campo con nosotros y los demás -dijo el pequeño zorro.

-claro por mi no hay problema, tu que dices Ditzy, así conocerás a los demás de nuestros amigos -pregunto la conejita

-bueno si por que no -dice Ditzy

-ok entonces las vemos a las 12:00 en el parque -dijo Sonic -luego nos vemos

Se fueron dejando solas a las chicas, para que prepararan su cesta, Ditzy parecía nerviosa por que conocería más gente.

-eh Ditzy te sientes bien -dijo Cream

-claro, sólo estoy algo nerviosa y si no les agradó -dijo algo preocupada

-no te angusties por nada, a ellos les gustará mucho conocerte, como yo tu me agradas y mis amigos que conociste ayer, les agradaste mucho, de seguro los demás lo harán -dijo dándole confianza

Sonrió -creo que tienes razón, y sabes hay algo que les gustará mucho, aún hay tiempo, puedo hornear, si no te molesta -ella asintió, diciendo si -gracias -agradecio y sacó un tazón grande y varios ingredientes para cocinar -por cierto ese chico Shadow, siempre es así de serió y frío -dijo algo curiosa

-el señor Shadow no avances, es así solo cuando el señor Sonic lo hace enojar, con los demás parece que no le agradáramos -mientras hacia unos sándwiches de queso -pero yo creo en el tiene un corazón bondadoso -sonrió

-mmm tal vez tienes razón, parece que es un poco amable -mientras metía al horno lo que puso.

-te gusta el señor Shadow, no Ditzy -dijo sonriente

-bueno debo de admitir que es un lindo -se sonroja un poco -pero no se, si lo conociera mejor supongo que si -sonrió, mientras espera.

Al terminar puso lo que cocinó, en una pequeña canasta, las envolvió en una manta y Cream tenía todo listo para el día de campo -esta todo listo para el día de campo, Ditzy que tienes en esa canasta -pregunta dudosa

-ahh esto es una sorpresa que cocine, mira la hora -vio el reloj eran las 11:50 -faltan 10 minutos, no hay tiempo que perder vamos -dijo agarrado las dos canastas

Antes de salir, el dijeron a Vainilla que volverían más tarde. Ellas fueron -oye Cream que te parece bien si los llevo volando sobre mí espalda y así no llegamos tarde -ella asintió emocionada -entonces sube y sujetate fuerte -los subió a su espalda y alzó el vuelo.

Cream tenía los ojos cerrados y poco a poco comenzó abrirlos y vio muchas nubes a su alrededor, entonces Ditzy lo hizo más divertido, comenzó a dar volteretas y acrobacias en el aire, Cream solo reía y sonreía, Cheese tocaba las nubes y se sentía como un cosquilleo -guau esto es asombroso guju -grito de emoción.

-chao chao -dijo el pequeño chao azul alzando los brazos.

-me alegra mucho que les guste, miren -vieron el parque central -bien es hora de aterrizar -descendieron un poco lejos, donde estaban los amigos de Cream -ok ven vamos -la toma de la mano y Cheese las seguían.

Al llegar encontraron a los amigos de Cream, Sonic, Shadow, , Silver, Amy y Tails junto con otros. Ditzy veía que había una murciélago color blanco, un camaleón morado, un cocodrilo verde, una pequeña abeja, un equidna rojo y una gata de color lila o morado claro.

-oh miren ya llegaron -dijo Tails feliz

Todos vieron a Cream y a Cheese, junto con una chica que venía con ellos, no sabía quién era ella, entonces uno de ellos pregunto -quien es ella Sonic -pregunta la gata.

Quien ella -señalando a la erizo-lobo -oh ella, se llama Ditzy la conocimos en una misión de rescate, ella salvo a Cream de Eggman, es muy simpática y graciosa -ella la vio a Ditzy sospechosa, como si algo ocultara - y sabes, ella tiene alas -dijo sonriendo

Ella lo vio crédula -alas -el asintió -pero como puede ella tener alas -pregunto dudosa.

-bueno nosotros cuando nos íbamos a la casa de Cream, ella no subió al tornado X, nos sorprendimos cuando ella extendiendo sus alas y ella nos dijo que eran parte de ella -dando su respuesta a la gata.

-aahh es, pero no le veo nada -mirando su espalda.

-bueno las tiene ocultas debajo de su cabello -era cierto, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura -ella es de mucha confianza, incluso hasta Shadow el agrado -dijo en forma de susurró.

-vaya eso no lo escucho todos los días -sonrió un poco.

Cuando llegaron dejaron sus cestas en la manta -hola amigos -saludo Cream.

-hola Cream, dinos quien es ella -pregunto la pequeña abeja.

-oh me llamó Ditzy Doo mucho gusto -

-ella es nueva por aquí -mientras sonreía -Ditzy ellos son mis demás amigos, presentence -dijo Cream

-oh si -se presento primero el cocodrilo -hola me llamó Vector -dijo formalmente

-yo me llamó Espio mucho gusto -dijo el camaleón

-yo me llamó Charmy -dijo la abeja

-yo soy knuckles -dijo el equidna

-me llamo Rouge -dijo la murciélago

-yo me llamo Blaze es un gusto conocerte -dijo la gata

-igual -dijo sonriendo

Cuando terminaron empezaron a comer muchos comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

-y dinos Ditzy cuanto tiempo te quedarás -dijo Espio con mucho interés.

-bueno solo un mes -dice Ditzy

-y dinos Ditzy tu sabes de técnicas de combate -pregunta Charmy

-si se mucho sobre eso -decía mientras comía

-si hubieran visto, que técnicas de lucha uso contra los robots de Eggman, hubieran quedado muy impresionado -dijo Cream

Entonces vieron que Ditzy se rascaba la cabeza de la pena -yo dudo que tu tengas una habilidad superior -dudo Rouge

-como que dudas, yo tengo muchos años de práctica y pelea, gracias a mi padre -cruzada de brazos

-yo lo decía porque tu vistes bien, tu cabello está perfecto y dime cuanto tinte usaste para que te quedara así de rubio -dijo de forma burlona

Al oírlo ella se puso roja de la irá, pero respiro hondo y se tranquiliza -mira chica murciélago, en primer lugar mi cabello es natural, dos que me arreglé bien es por que me gusta verme bien, y tres si dudas por que no tenemos una pelea amistosa tu y yo -propuso Ditzy desafiante, todos se sorprendieron, por lo que dijo ella

-ok pero después de comer, tendremos la pelea -viéndola desafiada.

Entonces el pequeño Charmy olió algo delicioso, cerca de la canasta envuelta en una manta que tenía Ditzy, el con cautela se acerca a la canasta y cuando estaba apunto de agarrarla -Charmy que crees que haces -dijo Vector. Charmy se paralizó del miedo

-eh yo yo -titubeaba -bueno yo quería saber que tenía esa canasta jijiji -reia nervioso.

-oh hablas de esta -señalando la canasta y el asintió -bueno es es que ahí ahí, eh Ditzy que hay en esa canasta -pregunto Cream dudosa

-si quieres saber ve lo que tiene, adelante -ella quitar la manta y ve muffins de arándano calentitos

-mmm se ven deliciosos -dice Silver

-adelante agarren -todos tomaron un muffin, excepto Shadow, un ella toma uno y se lo ofrece -toma Shadow -el arqueó la ceja y lo toma con un pequeño sonrojo.

-gracias -con algo de amabilidad y con los ojos cerrados, ella sonrió con alegría, el desvía la mirada.

Todos al dar el primer mordisco, en realidad eran muy buenos y deliciosos, incluso a Shadow el gusto, pero no lo demostraba. Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a un espacio abierto donde podía pelear, sin hacer ningún daño al parque, Ditzy se puso en posición de lucha y Rouge igual, mientras que los otros se sentaron cerca de unas rocas, para ver la pelea.

-que tal si tu empiezas primero -ofreció gentilmente

-ok prepararte para ser derrotada -

-eso lo veremos -

Rouge fue hacia ella para dar el primer golpe, ella sólo cerro los ojos y esquivo el golpe, la toma del brazo y la lanza hacia donde estaba, ella se quedó sorprendida, al igual que todos. Rouge no se queda atrás, comenzó a dar de golpes y patadas, ella por su parte los esquivaba y algunos los recibía, Ditzy también comenzó a pelear y ningún golpe fallo.

-aahh te rindes aahh -

-aahh pero como pudiste, hacer eso -mientras jadeaba -apenas sentí tus movimientos aahh -

-tengo práctica -secan doce el sudor

-bueno veremos si tienes práctica en las alturas -

Sujetándola de los hombros y elevándola hacia arriba,. Ditzy no le preocupaba, sólo esperaba que la soltara, caer y antes de llegar al suelo extender sus alas. Mientras abajo, algunos de sus amigos se estaban asustando, otros no porque ya sabían que ella podía volar.

-espero que no le pase nada malo -dijo Vector preocupado

-je no te angusties por ella -decía Sonic con los brazos detrás de la cabeza -sólo ve lo que pasara -

-que como puedes permanecer calmado -dijo el camaleón -podría lastimarse -

-no se preocupen, sólo vean -

Rouge siguió subiendo, subiendo y por fin la soltó. Ditzy solo se deja caer, pero no era todo Rouge desendio con ella, dando golpes y patadas, ella los detenía o los recibía, la murciélago nota que ella no estaba preocupada y no porque recibía los ataques, si no que veía que no le asustaba por que estaban cayendo a una gran altura.

-por que no estás asustada -pregunta dudosa -estamos cayendo desdé muy alto y tu no tienes miedo -

Sonrie -olvide mencionar que yo tengo, algo que no dije -la suelta de los brazos y piernas -ahh por cierto, yo que tu extendía mis alas, si no te lastimaras, adiós -abriendo sus alas y vuela. Ella se queda impresionada

 **Mientras abajo**

Todos se sorprendieron por que Ditzy tenía alas, pero lo veían imposible, ellos no creían y los únicos que no se sorprendieron fueron los que ya la habían conocido ayer.

-que que como es eso posible esa chica tiene alas de plumas -dijo la abejita boquiabierto

-les dije que no se angustiaran ella no le iba pasar nada -

-pero pero como puede ella tener alas jamas vi algo parecido -dijo el cocodrilo

-lo mismo nos lo preguntábamos lo mismo -dice Silver

Ellos veían todavía arriba a ver qué pasaba. Rouge aún no se habían recuperado de la sorpresa, tanto que cuando reaccionó vio que estaba a pocos segundos de caer en el suelo, ella se tapa el rostro esperando una dolorosa caída. Pero antes de sentir el suelo vio que ya no caía y vio a Ditzy sujetándola de la bota blanca que tenía. Ella sonrie y la deja en le suelo cuidadosamente los demas fueron a auxiliarla.

-Rouge estas bien -dijo Amy preocupada

-si, solo un poco asustada eso es todo -ve a Ditzy, se levanta y se pone frente a ella -oye gracias por salvarme -dijo agradecida

-no hay nada que agradecer -estrecho su mano derecha hacia ella -que quede como un empate de acuerdo -sonrió

Aprieta su mano con la de ella -si un empate -sonrió

-vaya Ditzy eres muy ágil -dijo Tails asombrado

-como dije tengo práctica -

Cuando terminaron comenzaron a aguardar las cosas y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, Ditzy le ofreció nuevamente llevarlos volando, cosa que no rechazaron, mientras volaban Ditzy sentía como si algo se le hubiera olvidado, pero no le tomo importancia Y siguió.

-oigan Ditzy, Cream -voltearon y vieron que era Rouge, volando hacia ellas - que bueno que se detuvieron -mientras recuperaba el aliento -quería preguntarles ¿que si quieren ir conmigo, Amy y Blaze de compras al centro comercial? dentro de una hora -ella se miraron

-mmm claro solo déjanos dejar las canastas y vamos para alla -respondio Cream

-fabuloso las esperamos en la fuente no tarden -dijo y se fue

Ditzy y Cream se fueron a casa, dejaron las canastas en la cocina, luego fueron a decirle a Vainilla que iban a volver a salir, cosa que lo tomo bien ya que iba Ditzy con ella y la iba a cuidar. Ditzy esta volando cuando se detiene,

-eh que pasa Ditzy por que te detienes -pregunta dudosa

-bueno no se donde queda el centro comercial -se rasco la cabeza en señal de pena -tu que conoces las rutas dime por donde ir por favor -

-de echo ibas por buen camino sigue y te diré cuando detenerte -

Ella asiente y sigue. Cuando llegaron al centro comercial, ella desendio, las puertas se abrieron por si mismas y entraron. Ditzy vio muchas tiendas de ropa, accesorios y de apartamentos electrónicos, mientras Cream vio a sus amigas sentadas en la fuente.

-mira Ditzy nuestras amigas están allá vamos -jalando la mano de su amiga

Ella sólo la sigue, Rouge las divisó y las saludo. Primero iban al spa, luego a comprar ropa, accesorios y zapatos y por último a comer a los puestos del centro comercial. Ditzy casi nunca iba a los spas por dos sencillas razones, un casi no tenía tiempo y por qué nunca fue fanática de la belleza, tal vez sus tías si, pero ella solo iba si era necesario o si quería relajarse.

Al entrar vio muchas mujeres arregladas -vaya este lugar si que es grande -dijo algo incómoda

-por lo visto no vas mucho al spa cierto -dijo Blaze dudosa

-bueno no es que me guste, si no por que no voy seguido, debido a mi trabajo y mis labores por eso -

-oh bueno entonces te fascinara gracias -le dijo Rouge a la cajera que le había dado un folleto -muy bien, comenzamos con un relajante baño de vapor, luego rocas volcánicas, después mascarilla y pedicura y por último un masaje de relajación por favor -de volviendo el folleto a la cajera.

-claro señorita Rouge en seguida por aquí -señalandoles la habitación del sauna

-vaya Rouge por lo visto vienes mucho por aquí -dijo Ditzy

-bueno querida amiga nunca se es demasiado joven para ser hermosa -

-ok señoritas pueden esperar mientras tanto se desvisten -dandoles unas toallas para el cuerpo

Ellas sólo le hicieron caso, cuando entraron las señoras ponían rocas calientes al cuadrado, luego pusieron agua y luego salió el vapor, ellas salieron dejando a las chicas relajarse.

-aahh esto es relajante -dijo Ditzy relajada

-si vez te lo dije aahh -

-y dinos Ditzy algo de ti -pregunto Blaze

-mmm como que quieren saber o que -

-dinos sobre ti y de tu vida -

-bueno yo vivo en una cabaña con mi familia, no tengo hermanos, trabajo como cartera, tengo muchas amigas y siempre me ha gustado volar -

-tengo una duda Ditzy, tu naciste con alas o te las dieron -pregunta Amy.

-bueno yo nací así, no soy la única, hay más como yo, también ahi con poderes y fuerza -

-y dinos Ditzy tienes no se novio -dice Rouge de una forma traviesa

-no, no tengo, siempre me han dicho que no valgo la pena -

-vaya pero que groseros -dijo la murciélago y las demás asintieron dandole la razón -que chico no se fijara en ti -

Ella encogió los hombros -pues a mi no me interesa mucho, el tema del amor -dijo un poco indiferente

-oh Ditzy no puedes negar el amor todos los tienes, quien sabe tal vez te llegue -dijo Cream -el amor es inesperado -sonrió

Ella igual -si pero lo veo lejano -

Luego del baño de vapor, se sentaron en unos sillas y les pusieron mascarilla de aguacate y obvio pepinos en los ojos, mientras las chicas del spa les arreglaban las uñas y por último un buen masaje de espalda, cuello y hombros. Al terminar todas salieron del spa muy relajadas.

-vaya nunca me sentí hací de relajada en mi vida -mientras estiraba sus brazos

-ves te dije que te fascinaria, ahora de comprar ropa -dijo Rouge agarrando los brazos a sus amigas

Vieron varias tiendas, de ropa y zapatos y en algunos entraron a comprar, blusas, pantalones, vestidos, zapatos, botas, etc, y fueron a comprar accesorios como, brazaletes, aretes y collares. Al terminar todas tenían bolsas llenas de ropa, accesorios y zapatos. Para concluir fueron a uno de los puestos de comida y pidiendo su comida, mientras esperaban decidieron hablar por lo tanto.

-vaya que nos ha ido bien con la ropa -dijo Rouge alegre

-si debo admitir que es divertido comprar ropa -

-que no vaz seguido a comprar ropa -dijo Amy curiosa

-eh bueno -tenia de decir una mentira -yo no compro ropa por que yo la hago -con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa

-aahh es por eso que tu ropa no la he visto en las revistas -decia la murciélago

Ella se rasco la cabeza, vaya que casi la notan algo extraño, su padre le dijo que no tenía que decirles de donde era, o quien era en realidad. Ditzy sintió que una cosa le faltaba, y nota que no tenía algo en el cuello. Comenzó a buscar sus cosas y bolsas que tenía para ver si no se había caído.

-Ditzy que buscas -dice la pequeña coneja

-busco mi collar de burbujas de cristal, no está, hay no, no lo puedo perder -dijo rebuscado sus bolsas.

-time algo de especial no -dijo la eriza rosa.

-si mi papá me lo dio cuando cumplí 7años y me dijo que no lo perdiera, es una pieza familiar -

-un segundo ese collar era el que tenías cuando combatimos no -ella asintió -vi cuando se te aflojo en el cuello y se te callo deseguro debe estar en el parque -dijo Rouge.

-tal vez mañana lo busqué en donde estuvimos -suspira pesadamente.

Ellas por fin les dieron sus pedidos, seguian charlando de sus aventuras, viajes, haciendo chistes y comentarios graciosos, fueron a divertise más y ver una película al cine cerca del centro comercial. Al terminar la tarde ya estaba oscureciendo y decidieron irse todas a sus casas Ditzy por seguridad llevo a Cream a volar y enseñarle el atardecer.

-ven Cream veamos el atardecer desde las nubes -dijo elevándose más

Ella vio una compilación de nubes, y se sentó en ellas y a Cream en sus piernas, como ella no podía pisarlas se le ocurrió.

-vaya Ditzy no sabía que podías pisar las nubes -dijo sorprendida

-si pero tu no, por eso te senté en mis piernas -sonrió y le acaricio su cabeza de forma cariñosa

-Ditzy seremos amigas para siempre -

-mmm claro lo seremos y es una promesa -mostrando su meñique y ella entrelazó la suya.

Ellas admiraron el atardecer, teniendo una maravilla vista desde las alturas. Al terminar se la llevó a su casa, que fueron recibida por Vainilla, después de una rica cena, labaron los platos y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Un erizo bicolor mira muy pensativo desde la ventana, desde el día de ayer sólo se ponía a pesar en la erizo-lobo, la veía como alguien de confiar, incluso la recordaba a alguien, alguien que el extrañaba mucho.

De pronto siente algo cerca de sus púas, logro sacarlo y lo que vio era un lindo collar, de burbujas de cristal, pero algo lo dejaba con la duda a quien le pertenecía. Y como rayos se le callo en la cabeza. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y vio que era su amiga Rouge con unas bolsas llenas de ropa y mucho más. Ella vivía con el, lo quería como a un hermano mayor y el también la quería, pero no expresada muy bien sus sentimientos hacia los demás.

-hola Shady -dijo la murciélago dejando sus bolsas en el sofá

-hola -dijo sin ninguna excepción -que nunca te cansas de comprar ropa -

-no la verdad no -sonrió -vaya vengo cansada, y eso que fui al spa con las chicas -rio un poco -pero por lo que veo pareces muy pensativo, en que pensabas -pregunta algo curiosa

-yo sólo quería saber de quién es esto -señalando el collar

Ella lo mira y entonces recordó algo -oye ese collar es de Ditzy, donde lo encontraste -

-yo lo tenia en la cabeza -entonces escucho una pequeña risa -oye no es gracioso -fruncio el ceño

-ja ja ja perdón -limpiado sus lágrimas de risa -pero como es que no te distes cuenta de que lo traías en la cabeza -el encogió los hombros en forma de decir que no sabía -bueno será mejor que se lo regreses -

-si creo que tienes razón -dijo algo sonrojado, pero en lo fondo de su corazón, no quería devolverlo, por que era como si tuviera un pedazo de ella.

-oye por que estas ruborizado -entonces sonrió -un segundo, no me digas que tu -empezo a negar con la cabeza -entonces tenía razón Silver, estas enamorado de ella, estas enamorado de Ditzy -

-que dijo que ( _ese Silver me la a pagar, cuando lo encuentre_ ) -lo dijo en sus pensamientos -mira Rouge no se que te allá dicho el tonto, pero yo no puedo enamorarme, yo soy la -

-forma de vida perfecta -interrumpiendolo -hay corazón, no puedes negarte al amor por siempre, que te crearán, no significa que no te dieron sentimientos y yo pienso que serían una pareja muy linda -dandole razón

El desvío la mirada -yo no creo sentir nada por ella, podré tenerle confianza, pero no -sujetando el collar -mira Rouge mañana le daré su collar, por que ya es de noche y estoy cansado me voy a dormir. Buenas noches -dijo llendose a su habitación

-buenas noches enamorado -dijo burlonamente y soltó una carcajada

El solo fruncio el ceño y se fue. Ya adentro de su cuarto y acostado; volvió a admirar el collar, cuando escucho que era Ditzy, sabía que tenía una oportunidad de verla de nuevo, dio un suspiro.

- _ahh por que siempre soy tan negativo, Rouge tiene razón, me dieron sentimientos y emociones y no quiero negar mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero yo y mi tonto orgullo. Sólo quisiera saber si ella sintie lo mismo que yo, la veo bien y es muy hermosa y bella, tiene una dulzura y gentileza y si le dijera que la amo y ella me lo corresponde sería muy feliz -_ volviendoa pensar y adentrarse en sus sueños.

En sus sueños sale una niña de cabello amarillo canario, ojos azul celeste y vestía un vestido blanco y portaba unas alas de ángel, supuso que era el ángel guardián de el erizo bicolor. Ella lo ve muy preocupada y se hacerca.

-Shadow que tienes -dijo la niña

-Maria -abrazando al ángel -maria te puedo decir algo -dijo un poco apenado

\- Shadow claro que si me puedes decir -sonrió

-bueno esta bien, que yo me enamoré de alguien -

Ella lo ve, y entonces sonrie compreciba -claro Shadow te puedes enamorar, no tiene nada de malo en tener el sentimiento más bonito del mundo -acariciandole las púas a su amigo -y dime como se llama -pregunto curiosa.

-Ditzy, se llama Ditzy Doo -dijo algo ruborizado

-mmm Ditzy, tiene un bonito nombre -sonrió -Shadow si realmente la amas tienes que pelear por su amor y su corazón -

-claro Maria te haré caso a lo que me digas -sonrió

-eso me gusta mucho, buena suerte Shadow espero que te corresponda, pero deseguro ella siente lo mismo que tú -desapareciendo en la luz

El erizo oscuro, seguía durmiendo pero sonriendo en sus sueños, soñando con una eriza-lobo con alas. Dicen que nada cuenta con soñar con lo que quieres en realidad y el no quería dejar de soñar. Mañana podía estar con ella todo el día con tal de devolverle el collar.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Perdón por el retraso pero no se me ocurrió mucho para este capítulo, pero tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y el próximo será sólo de Shadow y Ditzy. Es que quería que Ditzy tuviera amigos en los primeros tres capítulos y ahora dejaré los demás para ellos, igual poner romance en otros personajes y será mi elección.**

 **También avisarles que si quieren saber quién más se enamorará de Ditzy, les dejaré con la gana, pero si quieren adivinan envíen un comentario en la historia y si adivinan cuando yo ponga el capítulo del segundo enamorado de Ditzy, pondré los nombres de los que logren adivinar al final del capítulo.**

 **Y una cosa más quiero agradecerle la Kirara213 por la publicidad que me dio en su historia y también que lean sus historias que están muy buenas. Bueno yo le pedí si me podía ayudar a que más fanáticos del fanfiction leyeran mi historia y ella me lo dio y por eso estoy muy agradecida por lo que dijo en el capítulo. Así que gracias amiga Kirara213.**

 **Pero bueno sería todo por hoy, comenten y espero les allá gustado.**

 **Y HASTA PRONTO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, no tengo nada que decir en este capítulo más que. Disfruten el capitulo y tal vez deje algo abajo.**

 **MLP y Sonic no son míos le pertenece a otros creadores.**

* * *

POV DITZY

Hoy desperté un poco tarde, no tenía nada que hacer hoy, bueno más que ir al parque y buscar mi collar, me pare y tendí, mí cama, fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y ducharme; después de salir, me seque la cabeza y cuello, hoy quería vestir un poco cómoda, me puse una blusa de color rojo con una sola manga larga y una tirita, unos jens algo flojos de color azul cielo, una chaqueta blanca y botas roja; me peine.

Al terminar de arreglarme salí de mi cuarto y fui a la cocina . Noto que la Señora Vainilla, estaba la pequeña Cream y Cheese desayunando hoy cake y jugó de uva.

-oh Ditzy veo que ya estás despierta, ven a desayunar todavía hay -yo sólo me senté y me serví.

Comimos yo permanecí callada, al terminar de desayunar me ofrecí a lavar los platos y vasos y ellas alzaron la mesa, luego aspire la sala, Vainilla iba a lavar su ropa y la de su hija. Escucho a alguien que me llama

-Ditzy -era Cream -me podrías ayudar por favor-fui hacia su cuarto y vi que su ropa estaba tirada y regada por toda la alcoba.

-Cream que pasó aquí -le presente

-oh bueno, es que Tails me invitó a que le ayudará con algunas cosas y no tengo nada que ponerme -sólo suspire y sonrió leve

-una cosa amiga te gusta Tails no -dando una sonrisa traviesa

Ella se sonroja, yo sonrei se veía tierna, como me gustaba adivinan, incluso si se trataba de asuntos amorosos, me daba risa como es que la pequeña coneja se ruborizaba.

-como lo supistes? -pregunta

-bueno eso se ve de como miras a una persona o tu persona especial -explico -mira usualmente cuando alguien está enamorado, lo ve distinto como a otros me explico -sonrió suavemente

-oh si en- entiendo -bajo la mirada

Yo solo le acaricie la cabeza -mira te voy arreglar y a verte muy bonita, cosa que será sencillo -volvi a poner todo en su lugar y sacó un vestido naranja, un suéter amarillo y unos zapatos de charol negro -bien comencemos -dije mientras le peinaba sus orejas.

 **Un rato después**

Cuando terminó, sonrei por mi trabajo -y bien que opinas -mostrandola en el espejo

-guau me veo increíble -le até sus orejas para que se viera como una coleta y todo combinaba -gracias Ditzy -

-de nada -ella me abrazo y se volvió a ver en el espejo -tu mamá si que enseño como arreglar a alguien -

-bueno -rasque mi nuca -mi mamá nunca me arreglaba, incluso antes de que muriera -

-oh lo siento no quería que te sintieras mal -se disculpa

-no hay problema, eso ya es pasado -sonrió

-bueno entonces quien te enseñó a vestir tan bien -

-ja ja ja bueno pero no te rías -ella asintió -mi papá me enseñó cuando tenía 10 años -

-oh bueno no tiene nada de malo, que tu padre te enseñará -

-bueno entonces ya lista -ella asintió -bien te voy a dejar, con el de paso iré al parque a buscar mi collar -

Ella y yo salimos de la habitación y avisamos que íbamos a salir. Una vez afuera me llevo a Cream sobre mi espalda y vole, le preguntó dónde quedaba la casa del pequeño zorro, ella me apunta por donde es yo sólo escucho y voy. Al llegar a la casa de Tails tocamos la puerta.

-ya voy -escuchando la voz de Tails adentro. El abre la puerta -hola Cream y Ditzy, vaya Cream te ves muy bonita -ella se ruboriza al igual que el, yo solo sonrei.

-bueno amiguita, me tengo que ir, luego vengo por ti está bien -ella asintie -bien Tails cuidala y que no le pase nada -alzo el vuelo -hasta luego -desapareciendo en el cielo

FIN DE POV DITZY

POV NORMAL

Cream y Tails vieron que Ditzy desaparecía entre las nubes.

-vaya Ditzy parece como si fuera tu hermana mayor -

-si, bueno entramos -

-damas primero -dandole espacio para que entrara, ella entra y el después.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

Shadow desayunaba, con su amiga Rouge, al terminar Rouge recoge los platos y los pone en el lavavajillas y los comienza a lavar, el erizo bicolor por su lado fue a su habitación y toma lo que parecía una esmeralda de color verde y un collar, cuando estaba a punto de salír directo a la puerta de su casa.

-Shadow vez a salir -dijo Rouge mientras seguía lavando

-eh si solo voy a devolverle su collar a Ditzy -dijo mostrando el collar

-oh bueno, sabes ella me dijo que lo buscaría en el parque, tal vez ya está allá -

-ok entonces no pierdo tiempo, ahora iré para allá, tal vez llegue tarde -sale de su y alzando la esmeralda dice -Chaos Control -y desapareció.

* * *

 **Mientras en el parque**.

Ditzy revisaba donde estaría su collar, primero busca donde combatió amistosamente, con Rouge y luego donde hicieron el día de campo y después en los árboles y arbustos.

-aahh esto es absurdo -se sentó en la rama de un árbol -ya lo busqué por todos lados y no lo encuentro -suspira pesadamente y se acuesta.

Shadow por su lado aparece cerca del parque y empezó a buscar a la eriza-lobo, estaba nervioso y ansioso, nunca abría imaginando que ella le despertara un sentimiento que ya tenía olvidado y mucho menos interesado. Siguió buscándola pero no la veía por ningún lado, se había casado y se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, cerca de un árbol para que le hiciera sombra.

-aahh quien diría que ella es imposible de encontrar -mientras veía el collar -vaya donde estará -

-donde estará quien, Shadow -dijo Ditzy estando de cabeza y poniendo su cara enfrente de la suya.

-AAHH -grito y se cayó de la banca. Ella se ríe -oye no es gracioso, me tomaste de sorpresa -dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudió el polvo

-je je je perdon Shadow -sascandose la cabeza y bajando del árbol -no fue mi intención de sorprendente así, pero te vi desde el árbol; y vi que hablabas en voz alta y me preguntaba a quien estabas buscando y por eso te lo pregunto, pero creo que hablarte desde el árbol no fue una buena idea lo siento -rio un poco nerviosa.

El se ruboriza y mira hacia abajo, era linda cuando sonreía -descuida no me pasó nada y un segundo, estabas en el árbol -ella asintió -con razón no te podía encontrar -ella lo mira confundida

-a mi me estabas buscando -algo sonrojada

-si, te estaba buscando a ti -

-por que me buscabas -

-por que te quería devolverte esto -mostrandole su collar

-mi collar, lo he estado buscando por todos lados, donde lo encontraste -dijo mientras se lo ponía

-bueno yo lo tenía -sobandose el cuello

-tu como y cuando -

-mira prefiero no hablar de eso -cruzandose de brazos

-oh vamos, si no me dices, te juro que soy capaz de hacerte una maldad -dijo de forma amenazante, pero a la vez juguetona.

El se asusta un poco y suspira -bien pero prometes no reirte -ella asiente -mira lo que pasó, fue que lo tenía en mi cabeza y no me di cuenta cuando se me cayó y Rouge me dijo que era tuyo y por eso te lo quería regresar -

-oh, tranquilo no te preocupes por eso, aunque fue un poco gracioso lo que dijiste -el fruncido el ceño -oye calma, no era para que te enojarás -mientras sonreía apenada -que tu nunca sonries o te ríes -

-mmm no, no muy a menudo -desviando la mirada -pero que te tiene de sentido sonreír -

-uuy que genio, bueno gracias por darme mi collar y si quieres ya me voy hací ya no te molestó más -dando media vuelta y antes de dar un paso

-espera -se detiene y voltea -aahh mira que no sonría, no significa que sea algo alegre -lo miro confundida

-bueno pero hablame, con más sinceridad y sin tanto enojo -suspira -pareciera como si no te agradará -cruzada de brazos.

-no de echo -se sonroja un poco -tu me agradas mucho y eres en alguien que se que puedo confirmar de verdad -

Ditzy lo mira con sinceridad y comprensión -ok es bueno saber eso, y tu igual me agradas -sonrió -sabes no tengo mucho que hacer hoy, si no tienes nada que hacer, te gustaría pasar un rato juntos, digo para conocernos mejor y como agradecimiento por devolverme mi collar -dijo mientras le salía un rubor en sus blancas mejillas

El se sorprendió mucho, y sonrió un poco -bien pero te recomiendo que soy algo aburrido -

-puedo con eso, entonces vamos -tomando su mano,

Primero fueron a dar un paseo por todo el parque, todo parecía calmado, Shadow estaba algo callado y a Ditzy le incomodaba un poco, vio que tenía algo en su mano una linda joya.

-guau Shadow, linda esmeralda -

-que oh está, es una esmeralda del caos -

-una que -pregunto crédula

-esmeralda caos no sabes que son verdad -nego con la cabeza -son esmeraldas muy poderosas, sirven para revivir a las personas, viajar en el tiempo y transportarte a cualquier lugar -

-wow ósea que hay más de una sola esmeralda -el asintió -suenan como los elementos de la armonía -

-elementos de que -ella se tapó la boca, ya había soltado la sopa -de que hablas -pregunto un poco curioso.

Ella apretó los dientes y suspiro -ok pero ya que confío en ti, se que no se lo dirás a nadie verdad -

-si lo prometo -

-bien son 6 elementos de representan la amistad y la paz, son muy poderosas y defienden a todos, pero solo pueden ser portados por quien pueda representar cada elemento -

-y que significa cada elemento -

-honestidad, amabilidad, risa, generosidad, lealtad y la más poderosa de las 6 la magia -

-vaya Ditzy esos elementos deben ser muy poderosos y tu como sabes todo eso -

-bueno mi papá me lo enseñó, me contaba muchas historias de objetos de gran poder y se grandes héroes -dijo mientras varios recuerdos le llegaban a su cabeza

-debe ser lindo tener una familia -cambiando su mirada por una reacción triste

-que tu antes no tenias familia -pregunta algo curiosa

-aahh es algo que no quisiera recordar -

-ok entiendo, no puedo preguntarte de tu vida personal, si tu no quieres -sonrió comprecibamente -si quieres podemos hablar de otras cosas si gustas -

-claro eso me agradaría mucho, podrías contarme una de las historias de las que te contaron -

-ok entonces te contaré mi historia favorita -

Le contó de una chica con poderes mágicos, que ella podía caminar y controlar el agua, incluso respirar en ella cuál sirena, y que ella sólo podría descender de cada chica, cada 100 años y que ella tendría dicho poder.

-mi papá dice que tal vez yo pueda ser la descendiente de ella, que gracioso no lo crees -

-por que crees eso -pregunta algo curioso

-bueno por esto observaba -dijo mientras alzaba su mano y comenzaba a moverla

Donde estaba el parque, había una fuente de agua, el agua comenzaba a formar varias figuras de todo tipo, se elevaba y hacia espirales. Shadow estaba muy impresionado por lo que veía, ella desendio el agua.

-y que te pareció -dijo sonriendo

-vaya si que eres talentosa -dijo dandole una sonrisa

-no que no sonreias ji ji ji -reia levemente

Se pone serió -no te acostumbres -

-lastima tienes una linda sonrisa -el se sonroja -bueno continuamos -

El asintió y siguieron su camino. Shadow y Ditzy estaban hablando de sus aventuras, peligros que corrían por salvar a los demás, de sus amigos y conocidos. Pararon para comer un helado de fresa y chocolate, y se sentaron cerca de una banca donde había un rosal.

-mmm está delicioso -dijo relamiéndo el helado que tenía

-si está muy dulce -

-sabes es lindo conocer más gente, en especial para hacer amigos -dijo mirando el árbol

-mmm si lo admito y tu tienes muchos amigos -

-bueno con exactitud, los llamaría familia -

-Ditzy nunca te preocupas por ellos, por lo que les pueda pasar -dijo recordando lo que le paso a su amiga Maria

-siempre uno debe preocuparte por tus amigos, yo siempre he protegido a todos los que me preocupan y amó -suspira -pero quisiera que, algún día tuviera a alguien que esté a mi lado y que me cuidara -

El la mirada, ella quería lo mismo que el, un compañero que lo cuidara y amara. Ella se levantó, y dejo su vaso de helado en el cesto de basura, y se volvió a sentar.

-sabes Ditzy no eres como yo creí que eras -

-a que te refieres -mirandolo dudosa

-bueno que eras, despreocupada, no muy seria, y algo infantil -

-descuida, no eres el primero que me lo dice -sonrió y vio que Shadow tenía algo detrás de la espalda -que tienes hay -

El se sonroja y le muestra una rosa roja, ella se sorprendió mucho y lo mira -es para ti, una muestra de amistad -

Ella lo toma y sonrie -eh gracias Shadow -mientras olía la rosa, el sonrie algo apenado -sabes Shadow se que seremos grandes amigos -tomando de la mano.

-si amigos -dijo algo desilusionado -Ditzy te gustaría, enseñarte como usar las esmeraldas -

-guau claro, suena genial -dijo emocionada

Fueron a un campo abierto, lleno de flores silvestres, Shadow el enseñó todo, incluso como teletransportarse. Cuando terminaron se acostaron en un circulo de flores, y veían el cielo azul.

-vaya eso fue muy divertido, gracias Shadow -

-no hay de que -dijo mirando las nubes.

Ellos estaban muy tranquilos en ese momento, cuando Ditzy mira su reloj de su muñequera y vio que eran las 07:00 y también nota que ya se venía el atardecer. Ella tenía que recoger a Cream y irse para la casa.

Vaya el tiempo se va volando, ya me tengo que hacer ir -dijo mientras se levantaba del césped, pero sintió que una mano la detuvo

-ya te tienes que ir -ella asintió -bueno entonces yo también me voy a mi casa -dijo igual parándose y retirándose.

-eh Shadow espera -el se detiene -este yo te quería dar algo, por el día tan entretenido que tuve -mientras se acercaba hacia su cara

Shadow estaba sonrojado y nervioso, por el acto que iba hacer Ditzy, el solo cerro los ojos y esperar. Sentía la respiración de la eriza-lobo y ella le da un tierno beso esquimal (N/A: muchos saben que es un beso esquimal, no si no lo saben que es. Es una frotada de narices) el abrió los ojos y sintió como su naricita y la de ella frotaban una con la otra, jamás había tenido tal contacto de cariño, incluso no sabía que era lo que la chica le estaba haciendo, pero no se quejaba ya que para el se sentía muy bien. Ella se separa y sonrió junto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-que fue eso -pregunto

-un beso esquimal, es una muestra de afecto -

-muestra de afecto -toca su nariz -yo no sabía que era lo que me hacías -

-vaya pensé que sabias, perdón -

-mmm no te disculpes por eso, no me molesto, de echo me gustó mucho -

Ella sonrie -bueno yo tengo que irme, así que adiós Shadow -le da un beso en la mejilla y se va volando.

El se ruboriza fuertemente, pero sonrió y se fue a su casa. Mientras en las nubes Ditzy estaba muy sonrojada por el acto que cometió, pero no se sentía arrepentida, en su cabello tenía la rosa que le había obsequiado Shadow, es la quita del cabello, y la vio, ella con solo verla le latía su corazón rápidamente. Ella seguio volando, hasta llegar a la casa de Tails, una vez que llega toca la puerta.

Cuando se abre sale Tails -oh eres tu Ditzy pasa -ella entra y ve que Cream y el estaban jugando videojuegos

-no estaban haciendo cosas de construcción -

-si pero ya terminamos, y como todavía no venías, decidimos jugar un poco -

-ok no le veo problema, puedo jugar con ustedes -pregunta de forma amable

-claro, ven -

Ellos se sentaron donde estaba Cream, comenzaron a jugar, en la casa se escuchaban risas y gritos de victoria, si se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

 **Mientras con Shadow**

Shadow estaba, en su casa, sentado en el sofá, leyendo un libro de historia, el estaba muy sonrojado y feliz, sólo tenía que mantener su actitud sería, por que si Rouge lo veía así, no lo iba a dejar de molestar. El seguía leyendo cuando.

-Shadow la cena está lista -dijo su mejor amiga desde la cocina.

-si ya voy Rouge -dejo su libro cerca de la mesita que tenía en la sala y fue al comedor de la cocina.

Ya en el comedor, estaban cenando, Rouge vio que Shadow estaba muy callado más de lo acostumbrado, algo no estába bien y decidio hablar.

-Shadow estas bien, estas muy callado más de lo normal -

-eh nada solo estoy algo pensativo, eso es todo -

-mmm Shadow tu no me engañas, algo te pasa, dime y te prometo que no diré nada -el la miró y suspira, era su amiga y tenía confianza en ella.

-bien pero no te rías y no te le digas a nadie, de acuerdo -ella asintió -bueno tu y el tonto de Silver, tienen razón, si estoy enamorado de Ditzy, ya te lo dije, me gusta Ditzy -dijo con un fuerte sonrojo y con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abre vio que Rouge tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos parecía que tenía estrellas en los ojos.

-aaaww esto es muy lindo, tu y ella juntos, ya me lo imagino, -entrelaso sus propias manos -oh Shadow esto es maravilloso, espero que tengas suerte y que ganes su corazón -

-al menos tu no te reiste -mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-si Shadow y no te preocupes no le diré a nada a nadie, te lo prometo -dijo feliz -y si quieres mi ayuda, de como conquistarla te la daré -

El solo suspira y siguieron comíendo. Cuando terminaron, dejaron sus platos en la lavavajillas, Rouge le deseo buenas noches y se fue a dormir y el igual. Shadow se metió a su cama, se arropó entre las sábanas, y se durmió.

En sus sueños seguía soñando en Ditzy, siguió sonriendo en sus sueños.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios y no olviden adivinan quien es el segundo que piensa conquistar a Ditzy, por que eso saldrá en el próximo capítulo y si no me lo quieren decir o algunos ya lo saben diganlo en los comentarios.**

 **Igual no saldrá el Doctor who, por una sencilla razón y es que no quiero ponerlo, en mi historia, también quiero decir que si nadie me quiere decir lo que dije anteriormente, no lo hagan, no los voy a obligar, y también no me quiero tardar el próximo capítulo como el de ahora.**

 **Bueno espero lo disfrutarán.**

 **HASTA PRONTO**


	5. Chapter 5 conociendo a Mephiles

**Hola a todos hoy este capítulo les dirá quien es el segundo pretendiente de Ditzy y tal vez se sorprendan quien es. Es un personaje que es el villano de Sonic y se parece a alguien, ah igual lo dejaré en ridículo un poco, pero no doy tanta explicación, mejor que empecé el capítulo.**

 **MLP y Sonic no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a otros creadores.**

* * *

POV NORMAL

Cerca de una cascada, estaba Ditzy dando un paseo por el bosque, ya había pasado su primera semana desde que había llegado a Mobius, ella no lo negaba, le encantó el universo donde lo envió su padre y igual manera había echo muchos amigos, se llevaba bien con cada uno, pero con quien tuvo más cariño fue con un erizo bicolor, que le tocó el corazón. Hoy traía puesto un vestido un poco holgado, que llegaba hasta las rodillas, tirantes doraros y todo de color celeste, un suéter blanco y unas botas color azul rey y dorado.

Ditzy estaba sola, bueno no exactamente sola, con ella estaba con un pequeño chao de color blanco y azul, con unas alitas de color amarillo y un aerola azul, ella le puso el nombre Wings, incluso recordó cuando lo encontró.

 **FLASHBACK**

La eriza-lobo iba volando directo a la angel island, ella quería ver la Máster Esmerald, que Knuckles le iba a mostrar, eso si con tal de que no la tocará, ese equidna era muy sobreprotector con esa esmeralda, cosa que le daba risa a ella.

Al llegar a la isla, vio toda la naturaleza que rodeaba la isla flotante, caminaba donde se encuentraria con el equidna rojo. Al llegar el equidna la saludó y le enseñó la Máster Esmeralda, era más grande que las otras, le dijo muchas cosas sobre ella y cuando terminó ella se despide de Knuckles.

-adios Knuckles y gracias por mostrame la esmeralda -

-no hay de que, eres bienvenida cuando gustes -

Ella caminaba por toda la ruta que tomo, parecía tranquilo todo, cuando escucha unos pequeños quejidos, cerca de unos arbustos, ella se acerca con cautela y quita las ramas y hojas, y lo que encuentro fue un pequeño chao mal herido.

-ohh pobrecito ven -el se aleja -oh no te asustes sólo quiero ayudarte ven aquí amiguito -el se acerca a las manos de la chica, y se deja abrazar -eso es ven te llevaré a casa y te curaré -dijo alzando el vuelo

Al llegar le hablo a Vainilla y a Cream, para que la ayudarán, no tardaron mucho en sanarlo, luego se durmió en la cama de Ditzy por que ya era de noche y decidió dormir para recuperar su energía.

En la noche Ditzy acurrucaba al pequeño chao con sus alas, a el le parecía un lindo gesto de amabilidad. A los dos días se había recuperado, ella lo había dejado libre para que pudiera volar sin problemas. El se sentía mejor, ella estaba feliz, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, el chao blanco, se lo impide, el se quería quedar con ella y ser su amigo.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

El pequeño chao bostezaba, estaba medio dormido, pues la eriza-lobo se había levantado muy temprano y el con tal de no estar solo se fue con ella -usp creo que soy muy madrugadora -rasco su cabeza penosa, el solo fruncido el ceño -bueno entonces, que tal si descansamos un rato y luego merendamos -el asintió feliz -ok entonces dormiremos en una nube, espera aquí -dijo mientras volaba hacia el cielo y toma una de las nubes que estaban hay, y la pone cerca de la cascada y se acuesta -excelente -el pequeño chao, se acuesta en su pecho y en instantes se quedó dormido -je je si que tenías sueños -bostezo y abrazo a su amiguito y callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí, un erizo, lleno de furia y un aura oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo, mostraba que estaba enojado por que tres erizos junto con las esmeraldas casi lo derrotan eso si solo le habían quitado parte de sus poderes y mayor parte de su energía oscura; y alejándolo de Soleana.

-grr ya me las pagarán cuando recupere mi energía y mis poderes, los destruiré -dijo mientras su aura aumentaba más y divisó la cascada desde los árboles -una cascada, al menos podré tomar agua y descansar -dijo mientras iba directo a la cascada.

Al llegar ve todo tranquilo y normal. Lo único extraño del lugar es que había una nube cerca de la cascada, el lo tomo muy extraño, pero decidió no darle importancia y se arrodilla cerca de hay y extiende sus manos y bebe; no deja de ver la nube que había en ese pequeño acumuló de vapor, sentía un gran poder en el, uno que podría devolverle sus energías.

-mmm siento un magnífico poder en esa simple nubecita -dijo mientras la miraba -me pregunto que tendrá adentro de ella -se elevó a la altura de la nube y lo que vio fue una eriza-lobo abrazando a su chao, vio que ella tenía su pelaje gris y su cabello rubio largo incluso su fleco, que tapaba su cara, el por curiosidad el alza su cabello y por primera vez, el erizo oscuro le salió un rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, juraría que estaba viendo un ángel.

- _"guau ella es, es muy hermosa, parece un ángel caído del cielo,_ -dijo en sus pensamientos,mientras le acariciaba su suave cabello, pero sacudió su cabeza en señal de que rayos -"que _pero que estoy diciendo, soy un ser oscuro y yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie_ " -mientras se sentaba - _"pero_ _no niego que ella es muy bella, jamás he visto una chica más hermosa en toda mi vida y como es que ella puede estar en una nube"_ -el seguia acariciándole su cabello hasta llegar a la espalda, cuando nota algo en su espalda, y lo que vio fue un par de alas de plumas plateadas _-"oh con que está chica tiene alas, mmm me pregunto que más tiene" -_ dijo mientras viajanba hacia sus piernas cuando una pequeña manita le azotó la suya -pero que demonios -vio al pequeño chao, con el ceño fruncido.

-chao chao chao chao (creo que su traducción sería: que estás haciéndole a mi amiga pervertido) -dijo muy enojado

El se enojó y agarra a la pequeña criatura -grr tu pequeño bastardo, ahora te voy a -fue interrumpido por un agudo grito del chao, cosa que despertó a Ditzy y lo primero que vio fue un erizo igual a Shadow, solo que en vez de betas rojas, eran verdes oscuro, ojos iguales del verde bosque, lo curioso de el, es que no tenía boca (N/A: ers raro que no tenga boca, pero por casualidad, dice la Wikipedia, que si tiene) de echo se parecía igual a el, solo que distintos colores y sin boca.

Ella nota que ese erizo tenía a su querido chao, agarrado de sus pequeñas alas, eso fue lo que se encendio su furia -OYE QUE LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A WINSG SUELTALO AHORA O SUFRIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS -el se intimidó un poco y suelta al chao, el corre hacia los brazos de su amiga alada -oh mi pobre chao, estas bien -el llora, lo que logra volverla a enojarse, se acerca peligrosamente al erizo, el solo permanencia quieto, su corazón oscuro palpitaba, aquel bello ángel, le estaba dando un poco de miedo y a la vez de eso se sonrojo mucho cuando vio que ella tenía unos preciosos ojos dorados y ella con irá le agarra una parte de su mechón de pelo y lo jalo hacia ella -ahora dime, que le querías hacerle a mi pequeño amiguito, dime -dijo rechinando sus dientes, incluyendo su colmillos.

-yo ah yo -titubeaba, el nunca en su vida, había titubeado, esa chica lo hacía comportarse muy intimidado y a la vez tímido -yo sólo vi la nube y quería ver que contenía en el y tu chao me sorprendió y me enojé -dijo viendo con irá al chao, el por su lado, le saco la lengua.

-eso es verdad Wings -el negó con su cabesita -mmm no te creo, el dice otra cosa, ahora dime la verdad -dijo sacado sus garras de metal y apuntandolas cerca de su cara.

El trago en seco y mejor decidió decir la verdad -aahh está bien, yo te vi y vi tus alas; y tenía curiosidad saber si eran reales, cuando estaba apunto de tocarlas, tu chao me dio un manotazo y me enfurecí -dijo algo ruborizado.

Ella abrió sus ojos de sorpresa -eso es si es verdad amiguito -el asintió -bien por lo visto, dices la verdad -dijo ocultando sus garras, el suspiro -PERO ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A LASTIMARLO -grito a todo pulmón, el solo tembló de miedo

-oye perdón, pero no sabía que el había a dar un manotazo -

-pues eso te enseñará a no lastimar a los demás -ella suspiro pesadamente y por fin se tranquiliza -pero igual manera no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, es con Wings, dile que lo sientes y no te mato -el gruñó y ve al chao.

-grr oye perdón por casi haberte lastimado, lo siento -el chao solo se cruzo de brazos y le saco la lengua

-eso quiere decir que si acepta tus disculpas -Wings abraza el brazo de su compañera, como una muestra de agradecimiento -je bueno por lo visto, dormiste bien, que tal si vaz por unas frutas -el chao se pone preocupado.

-chao chao chao (traducción: estarás bien con este tipo) -dijo viéndolo con mala cara al erizo.

-no te preocupes estaré bien -la criatura asiente y le da un beso en su mejilla y se va.

Ya estando solos, Ditzy examina a su vista al erizo, parecía que era no alguien de fiar, incluso sentía un escalofrío al verlo, pero muy dentro de el veía un alma bondadosa en el, después de tanto silencio, decide preguntarle algo.

-como te llamas -el la ve y decidió contestar.

-Mephiles y el tuyo -

-yo me llamó Ditzy Doo -

-mmm Ditzy, que bonito nombre tienes -

-eh gracias -dijo algo sonroja

-dime una cosa, ésas alas son de tu cuerpo -

-bueno si las tengo desde que nací -

-puedo verlas, no las vi bien cuando, tu amigo me azotó su manita -

-eh bueno, esta bien -dijo ruborizada dandose vuelta y extendiendo sus bellas alas plateadas.

El extiende sus manos para tocarlas, eran suaves y cálidas al contacto -no sabía que los ángeles fueran tan bellos -se sonroja más, el deja sus alas y ella se voltea -y dime Ditzy, donde eres yo nunca te había visto por aquí -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-vengo de un lugar muy lejos -ella sonrió falsamente.

-ya veo y todos son como tú hermosos ángeles del cielo -ya casi se tornaba como un tomate.

-eh yo yo -no podía mencionar ni una sola palabra, nunca la habían alagado mucho, y ella apenas estaba acostumbrada a los alagos -bueno yo no soy tan bonita -jugaba con sus manos, cuando una de ellas es tomada por el erizo.

-por que lo dices, nunca vi una belleza natural, hasta ahora -si tuviera boca hubieran sido un beso en su mano.

Ella por fin se tornó como una cereza y baja su mirada - _"oh por Celestia, el me está alagado mucho, nunca escuche muchos alagos en todo mi vida, el sabe como alagar a una chica"_ -dijo en sus pensamientos.

-" _mmm no sabía que ella se ruborizaba tan fácilmente y me encanta; tal vez ella me ayude, sería buena compañía, yo como un demonio y ella siendo el bello ángel que ya es, tengo un sentimiento prohibido, pero no dejaré que alguien me arrebate, a esta hermosa chica de alas plateadas" -_ dijo muy adentro de su cabeza.

Cuando el pequeño chao regreso con una manta llena de fruta, el chao fue a lavarlos cerca de la cascada, y cuando terminó; el fue el primero en devorar, Ditzy solo comía tranquila y Mephiles bueno el solo veía, como comían. La joven eriza-lobo, mirada extraño a el erizo frente a ella, le daba curiosidad de saber cómo es que el no tenía boca, terminó su manzana y acerca su mano hacia su cara; toca con delicadeza el rostro de Mephiles, sentía que no, tenía mandíbula en su interior, el solo se dejó que ella la tocará, sus manos eran suaves y muy dulces.

-vaya no tienes boca -dijo sorprendida

-yo bueno, no, no tengo boca -dijo naturalmente

-y como es que puedes hablar si no tienes boca -pregunto

-me puedo comunicar a través de la telepatía -

-wow ósea que, genial -

-sabes me agradas Ditzy, creo que tal vez encontré a la persona correcta -

-eh gracias -dijo ruborizada -pues hablarme algo de ti -

-ok pero no te aburras -

El contaba muchas cosas y sus poderes, ella solo escuchaba muy atenta. Ella igual contó algo de ella. Al terminar el erizo oscuro veía el atardecer junto con Ditzy y su amiguito de la chica.

-no es hermoso -

-si pero nadie es más hermosa que tu -ella se sonroja y recarga su cabeza en su hombro, el nota que ella se estaba durmiendo y su chao junto con ella -mmm creo que ya es hora que me vaya -poniendo a la chica en una posición más cómoda para domir mejor y le dio a su amigo, para que lo abrazara -nos vemos pronto, bello ángel -se acerca a ella y coloca su cara con la de ella, formando un beso y se fue.

 **Una hora después**

La joven, se despierta y nota que no estaba Mephiles, solo su chao dormido y una rosa negra con brillos azules . Ella sonrie y alzó a su amiguito y fue a casa. No sabía por qué pero ese erizo, la hacia sentirse extraña. Pero no lo sabia si seguir con su compañía o alejarse de el y eso la confundia.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **bueno eso es todo por este capítulo, perdón si fue cortó, pero me tarde mucho.**

 **Bien dejen sus comentarios y**

 **HASTA PRONTO :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos hoy les he traído un capítulo donde saldrán las amigas de Ditzy, y en el próximo capítulo saldrá el amigo misterio, no se hagan ideas de que es el Doctor, como dije en un capítulo anterior no lo pondré en la historia y igual manera no serán todos erizo, solo una de ellas lo será, los demás serán distintos. Pero bueno ya no fastidio mejor que empecemos ya.**

 **MLP y Sonic no me pertenece le pertenecen a otros creadores.**

* * *

POV NORMAL

La joven alada, y un pequeño chao, estaban caminando rumbo al bosque, hoy venían sus amigas a conocer y explicar el lugar, que su padre la envío; y conocer a sus nuevos amigos estaba ansiosa y muy feliz, incluso recuerda cuando se lo dijeron.

FLASHBACK

Ella estaba en las nubes, viendo el sol ocultándose, cuando ve su reloj que tintineaba -llama de Valentin -dijo el reloj de forma robótica

-ah es papá -dijo apretando un botón y de ahí sale un holograma.

-hola mi niña -dijo su padre -vaya te ves muy hermosa -

-gracias papi -dijo mientras se sonrojaba -me alegra de me llamarás como están todos -pregunto un poco dudosa

-bien y por cierto hay un grupo de tus amigas que quieren saludarte -

-HOLA DITZY -gritaron 5 ponys muy felices

-hola vaya era tiempo de que no hablaba con ustedes -

-igual no tienes la idea de como es aburrido de estar sin tener misiones -dijo una voz muy activa

-si pero es normal -

-bueno en cambio tu te envían a otra dimensión y te estás divirtiendo -dijo la otra voz un poco seria y chillona

-bueno y si les diría que irán y se quedarán con ella un día y una noche -dijo el aliconio amarillo

Ella gritan de emoción y alegría y abrazan a Valentin a excepción de Ditzy.

-he bueno entonces vayan a preparar sus cosas -ellas se disparan directo a sus casas a preparar sus mochilas -vaya si se emocionaron -ella solo asiente con una gota de sudor estiló anime -bueno eso era lo que quería contarte, ya cuelgo por que tengo mucho que hacer cuidate Ditzy adiós -

-adios papá -el holograma desaparece. Ella se levanta y se estira un poco y se va a la casa de Cream

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Hoy igual estaba muy pensativa, desdé que conoció a Mephiles, se sentía extraña, el era demasiado amable con ella y le decía uno que otro cumplió que la ruborizaba, como era un bello ángel, hermosa, bueno muchos, y ella se sentía muy contenta de estar a su lado, pero también por otro lado se sentía que no debía estar mucho tiempo con el, era raro que siempre la citará en la cascada donde se conocieron, el decía que así nadie los molestaran y el le gustaba estar con ella.

Hoy vestía un vestido color rojo, con tirantes azul marino y un cinturón del mismo color, le llegaba a hasta las rodillas, un suéter blanco, unas botas del mismo color, y unos guantes de motociclista negros, caminaban muy tranquilamente, cuando escucharon sonidos de las ramas, ella se puso atenta y sacó sus garras de sus nudillos, en forma de protección y su chao se puso de tras de ella. Sentía como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, está retrocediendo más cuando siente la presencia detrás de sus espaldas, tardo mucho para atacarlo, pero justo antes de dar el golpe se detiene, cuando ve que era el erizo bicolor rojo y negro.

-Shadow -dijo mientras lo veía

-oye quieres, por favor aguardar eso, me quieres sacar los ojos -dijo alegando sus garras con sus dedos.

-oh si lo siento -volviendolas a ocultar -es solo que me tomastes por sorpresa -sascandose la nuca y saliendo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas

-oh perdón -bajo la mirada -es solo bueno; te vi y te seguí para ver a dónde ibas -

-este buuuennno y yo-titubeaba -sólo iba a esperar a unas amigas que venían de visita -

-amigas tuyas -ella asintió -mmm y por que esperarlas en bosque, que no vienen en un avión o tren -pregunto un poco serio y dudoso a la vez.

-a ellas les gusta caminar, incluso cuando llegue aquí, camine para llegar -mintio para que no dijeran que salían de un portal de su dimensión.

El arqueo la ceja -bueno entonces vas a esperarlas -

-si no han de tardar en llegar -

-sabes estoy algo aburrido, si quieres puedo estar contigo para esperarlas -

-claro vamos -dijo mientras lo tomaba su mano, cosa que lo sonrojo

Caminaban cuando escucharon crujidos cerca de los arbustos, Shadow puso a Ditzy detrás de él, ella por su lado sentía la presencia de sus amigas, ella apartó al oji-rubi y fue directo hacia los arbustos, pero algo impedía su paso Shadow la abrazo de forma protectora.

-Shadow que haces sueltame -dijo mientras se intentaba zafarse de el pero era inutil, el por ser la forma de vida perfecta era un poco más fuerte que ella

-no voy a soltarte -dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte -no quiero que nada malo te ocurra -

Ella se sonroja y suspira -Shadow tranquilo no me pasara nada, solo iré a revisar y regresó ok -

-ok entonces ve -

-eh Shadow -dijo soltando una risilla

-si Ditzy -

-me puedes soltar por favor je je je -el nota que aún la tenía abrazada, el se sonroja fuertemente y la suela rápido -y tu amiguito espera aquí con el ya vuelvo -dijo ruborizada y nerviosa

Ella se tranquiliza y va directo hacia los arbustos. Y lo que ve son a sus amigas ponys saludándola ella sonrie y va directo a ellas y las recibió con un abrazo grupal.

-oh vaya me alegro tanto de que esten aquí -dijo

-si pero mira que, que eres -dijo una voz algo elegante y refinada.

-bueno al parecer soy una eriza-lobo o algo así -dijo mientras tanto sacaba el aparato que uso para transformarse -igual ustedes deberían transformarse, por que verán un amigo mio vino conmigo y si las ven siendo ponys sospechara -dijo calibrando y las transforma -bien ahora tengan -dijo dándoles ropa -pongance esto aquí usan ropa.

Eso fue lo que hicieron, al terminar se pararon en dos piernas y comenzaron a caminar, ellas al igual que Ditzy fueron entrenadas por su papá, solo que ellas fueron entrenadas por 3 años. Shadow solo se quedó recostado cerca del árbol, esperando, igual que su chao y vieron que Ditzy regresaba, junto con un grupo de chicas detrás de ella.

-miren chicas el es mi buen amigo Shadow, Shadow ellas son mis amigas -

-eh hola -dijo un poco serio pero sin ser refunfuñon

-bueno permitenos presentarnos -dijo una de ellas -hola soy Octavia Melody -el la vio y vio que era una gata de pelaje gris y cabello negro y ojos violetas.

-hola viejo yo soy Vinyl Schacht o mejor conocida como Dj-pon3 -ella era una eriza albina, con su cabello alborotado de color azul rey y cielo y ojos fucsia, ocultos de unos lentes

-hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lyra Heartstrings -ella era una zorra de pelaje verde menta al igual que su cabello solo que una parte blanca en ella

-hola nuevo amigo me llamó Sweetie Drop, pero mis amigos me dicen Bon Bon -la última era una ardilla de pelaje blanco crema, su cabello era bicolor era azul y rosa y de ojos azul verdoso. (N/A: todas ellas tienen sus vestimentas de Equestria Girls)

El pequeño chao se acerca a ellas y sonrie de forma tierna -oh pero que cosita más adorable, quien es esta pequeña criatura -dijo la gata gris mientras abrazaba al chao

-oh sí el es Wings es un chao -

-chao chao chao -(traducción: hola mucho gusto)

-bien que les parece que ya nos vallamos a la ciudad -dijo Ditzy contenta

Ellas asienten y la siguen a ella y su amigo. Al llegar vieron la ciudad, lo que las había dejado maravilladas, todas vieron que habían muchos animales distintos.

-vaya esto es maravilloso -dijo Octavia maravillada

-me alegra de que les gustará y ahora por que no vamos al parque -

Dicho y hecho estaban en el parque, sus amigas decidieron explorar el parque, mientras Ditzy y Shadow, estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque, su chao se había quedado dormido en las piernas de su amiga, ella y acarició su cabesita.

-mmm no soporta tanto volar -

-Ditzy tengo una duda -

-y cual es -

-eh visto que cada una de ustedes son muy distintas y aún así se llevan bien una con la otra, yo no entiendo mucho sobre la amistad, por que siendo distintas aún así son amigas? -pregunta un tanto curioso

-bueno la amistad, no se trata de ser iguales, se trata de ser diferentes, los polos opuestos se atraen y si tienes una diferencia o igualdad eso es lo que hace que tengas una buena amistad -

-hocea como -

-mmm mira hay -vio a a la eriza albina y a la gata gris -Vinyl y Octavia son muy diferentes, a Vinyl le gusta la música electrónica y a Octavia la música clásica, ella es explosiva y ella es elegante pero a pesar de sus diferencias, tienen algo en común, ellas les gustan los sándwiches de queso y hacer mezclas de música; tan solo deberías escuchar sus mezcla de electrónica y clásica son asombrosas juntas -

El arqueó la ceja y volteo -y que hay de ellas -dijo señalado a la zorra y a la ardilla

-oh ellas bueno Lyra y Bon Bon también son diferentes, a Lyra le gusta la antropología y ser ciencia y Bon Bon le gusta la dulcería y ser una científica, a ella le encanta investigar sobre los seres de otros mundos y galaxias y a ella le gusta experimentar, sabores con químicos que ella inventa, pero tienen algo en común les gusta los rompecabezas y los dulces de frambuesas y ser un equipo -dijo mientras sacaba una foto de ellas cuando eran niñas y mostrándosela a su amigo

-mira nos llevaremos conociendo cuando éramos niñas y apesar de nuestras diferencias, nos llevaremos bien una con la otra -dijo -volviendola a guardar -veras Shadow la amistad no trata de ser todos iguales sino de ser distintos y llevarnos bien, igual manera no tratar de ver el exterior sino el interior de esa persona, cuando tienes un amigo es para siempre -

El abrió los ojos muy sorprendido por las palabras, de Ditzy era muy expresiva y honesta, y esas palabras le llegaron al corazón -wow y tu que tienes de igual con ellas -

-bueno con Vinyl me gusta mucho su estiló alocado de música y suelo practicar con ella, con Octavia nos gusta enseñar música clásica, ella toca el chelo y yo el violín, con Lyra bueno hacemos una que otra investigación sobre el universo y con Bon Bon me gustan mucho sus dulces que inventa, aunque alguno de ellos me quemé la boca ja ja ja -rio cuando recuerda lo momentos que tiene con sus amigos

-mmm Ditzy otra duda -ella voltea y lo mira con una sonrisa -que viste en mi que te agradará mucho -

-bueno te seré sincera, yo vi que apesar de ser frío y enojon, veo que en tu corazón, habita un alma bondadosa y gentil, fuiste muy amable conmigo cuando nos conocimos y senti que podrías ser alguien especial en mi vida, no fue tu apariencia si no tu corazón y tu interior lo que me llevo a que me agradaras Shadow -sonrió de forma sincera

El se sonrojo fuertemente con lo que le dijo, jamás escucho alguien que se expresara así de el, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte - _"oh por chaos ella le agradó no por mi apariencia, si no por lo que tengo en el interior, vaya ahora estoy más enamorado más de ella, cuanto desearía besarla y decirle que me gusta mucho, pero solo debo ser paciente y cuando llegue ese momento se lo diré"_ -dijo el en lo más profundo de su corazón.

El aclaro su tono de color y la abraza, cosa que hace Ditzy se sonroje -gracias Ditzy por ser una buena amiga y decir todo eso de mi. Eso es lo que me agrada de ti que seas expresiva y sincera de corazón -dijo aún abrazándola.

Ella se entorna como una cereza - _"oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios, oh mi Diooos, oe agradó mucho más de que yo pensaba, wow me empieza a gustar más de lo que imaginé, cuanto desearía que el me besará y me dijera que me ama, pero siento que no siente nada más que una amistad, o tal vez el quiere, decírmelo pero a su debido tiempo, seré paciente para ese momento"_ -dijo igual en sus pensamientos

Ambos se separan del abrazo algo ruborizados todavía, se miraron uno con el otro, el le dedicó una sonrisa y ella igual, Shadow no le gustaba mucho sonrei, pero si se trataba de ella no dudaba en sonreirle. Ella le gustaba mucho su sonrisa, sentía que ella era la única a la que le sonreía de esa mundo de pétalos de rosas se terminó, cuando sus amigas se aproximaban a ellos.

-Ditzy ni crees que ya es tarde digo se está ocultando el sol y ya casi anoche -dijo Octavia cansada de tanto jugar.

Ella vio cielo y era cierto, era un color naranja con rosa -si creo que tiene razón, Octavia mejor vayamos a casa antes de que oscuresca -dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento -bueno Shadow ya nos vamos, espero verte mañana -

-si igual yo -el sonrie -bueno adiós chicas -dijo dando vuelta y partiendo a su hogar

Ella sonrie y voltea y ve a sus amigas sonriendo picaronamente -que -dijo extrañada

-TE GUSTA -dijeron ellas unidas

-que no claro que no solo somos amigos -dijo sonrojada

-si como no, tu dices eso, pero nosotras pensamos otra cosa no chicas -dijo Bon Bon y ellas asintieron

-ademas admite el es muy guapo (N/A: quien no lo nota) y creo que el es muy amable contigo, el también le has de gustar -dijo Octavia sonriente

Suspira -miren chicas si es lindol y bueno no lo niego si es muy amable y eso pero -empuño sus manos y decise decir la verdad -ok me gusta, pero si lo divulgan o se les salen de sus lindas bocas, las próximas semanas estarán a un duro entrenamiento de pesas y acrobacias extremas entendido -dijo de forma amenazante

Ellas se asustan y asiente muy rápido y van directo a casa de Vainilla y Cream. Al llegar son recibidas amablemente por ellas dos, les sirvió una deliciosa cena y al terminar siendo alojadas a sus habitantes, todas se desearon buenas noches y por fin se durmieron.

Al día siguiente

Ditzy fue despertada por Cream, hoy todos sus amigos venían a conocer a sus amigas de su Ditzy y iban a estar todo el día. Ella se levanta y despierta a su chao, el no duda en pararse y tallar sus ojitos, va al baño a limpiar a Wings y luego bañarse ella, cuando sale decide vestir un poco cómoda, visto una blusa blanca con mangas largas de color rojo, una falda negra y zapatos negros.

Al salir de su cuarto con su amigo, ve que sus amigas estaban igual de arregladas, Vinyl vestía una camiseta y pantalónes de color negro con una corbata verde agua con notas musicales y unos tenis azul cielo; Octavia vestía un lindo vestido color violeta y unos zapatos del mismo tono y un suéter blanco; Lyra una blusa rosa, una falda roja y botas con tacón de color fucsia y Bon Bon un vestido azul rey y zapatos del mismo tono con cinturón y diadema de color rosa pastel.

-vaya se arreglaron, les queda el look -dijo sonriendo -bueno debemos de ayudar a la señora Vainilla con la comida vamos -dijo y fueron a la cocina a ayudar. Ditzy, Bon Bon, y Octavia le ayudaron a Vainilla a hacer la comida y Lyra, Vinyl, Cream y lo dos chaos a poner la mesa y alzar la casa.

Al terminar solo esperaban a que llegarán sus amigos, todos empezaron a llegar uno por uno, todos se presentaron y comenzaron a convivir Vinyl con Sonic, Silver y Vector, Octavia con Rouge y Espino, Lyra con Blaze, Bon Bon con Amy y Cream y Charmy y Ditzy bueno solo hablaba con Shadow, cosa que le agradaba.

Al llegar el almuerzo list, todos empezaron a preguntar cosas sobre ellas -entonces señoritas ustedes también poseen una habilidad como pelear y eso -dijo Vector

-si bueno Lyra y Vinyl tienen poderes, yo y Sweetie tenemos haditos de combate y acrobacia y Ditzy bueno ella puede volar -dijo mientras comía

-que poderes tienen Vinyl y Lyra -pregunta Silver curioso.

-bueno estas -levito la salsa y chasqueo sus dedos y teletransporto hacia ella y varios trucos de magia

Todos quedaron sorprendidos y así siguió el día llena de juegos, chistes y hicieron música para ellos, Octavia con su chelo, Vinyl con sus toca discos, Bon Bon con su batería holográfica, Lyra con su piano y Ditzy con su guitarra clásica.

Todos habían pasado un día maravilloso cuando llegó la noche, todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, Ditzy se sentó en el sofá, y sus amigas igual.

-vaya que día tan divertido no lo creen chicas -

-si nunca olvidaré un día tan divertido, bueno mañana nos iremos, lastima que no podamos quedarnos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer en casa, pero nos gustó mucho estar contigo Ditzy gracias -dijo Lyra muy feliz

-cuando podamos tendremos más aventuras ya verán ahora a dormir buenas noches -dijo llevándose a su chao directo a su cuarto

Buenas noches Ditzy -

El día siguiente, todas sus amigas estaban en el bosque para atravesar el portal, y volver a su casa. Abrieron el portal y antes de entrar abrazaron a su amiga

-adios Ditzy nos vemos pronto en Ponyville -dijeron ellas entrando al portal y cerrándose

Ella caminaba muy tranquilamente a la casa cuando oye el tintero de su reloj, ella presiona el botón y habla con alguien -hola hace tiempo que no me llamabas -

-lo mismo digo chica -dijo una persona misteriosa

-si oye no te molesta venir y pasar un tiempo de amigos -

-claro por que no ya te extraño bueno nos vemos mañana chao -

Ella cuelga y se va sin duda tuvo unos días muy alegres y sobre todo convivió con sus amigas y estaba relajada y ahora se preguntaba que pasaría mañana no lo sabia solo debía esperar.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo el próximo saldrá el amigo misterio, y no tengo nada más que decir que bueno le doy las gracias a mi amiga Kirara213 por sus comentarios gracias a ella sigo mi historia gracias amiga espero recompensartelo pronto.**

 **Eso es todo y HASTA PRONTO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo el capítulo del amigo secreto de Ditzy, no quiero darles a esperar así que espero que lo disfruten mucho y bueno comenzamos.**

 **MLP y Sonic no me pertenece le pertenece a otros creadores.**

* * *

Era un día lindo en el parque, cierto erizo negro caminaba muy pensativo, desde que convivía más con Ditzy, se sentía de lo mejor, ya no sentía ese vacío en su corazón, no se sentía solo, ella le había llenado ese hueco, y no lo negaba le gustaba estar a su lado.

Siguió caminando cuando vio a Rouge, Amy, Blaze y la pequeña Cream escondidas en unos arbustos cerca de los árboles, parecía que estaban espiando a alguien, el solo por curiosidad se les acercó y hablo.

-oigan a quien están espiando -dijo dándoles un pequeño susto a ellas.

-Shadow no hables nos oirán -dijo la murciélago viendo de nuevo hacia los arbustos

-sólo pregunto Rouge -fruncio el ceño

-estamos espiando a un chico súper galán -dijo Amy emocionada

-y eso que tiene que ver Rose -

-el chico que estamos viendo, esta con, bueno velo tú -señalando Rouge

El decidió ver y vio lo que no creía, ahí estaba su hermosa ángel, pero estaba con un erizo-lobo como ella soló que el era macho, era de color azul marino de pelaje, cabello azul claro y ojos azúl zafiro, vestía una camiseta blanca, uno chaleco de oficina café con unos pantalones del mismo color y unos tenis azul con negro y tenía bordado la imagen de la constelación de Orión y la otra parte es que el tenia alas igual que Ditzy.

Estabas sentados en unas rocas grandes, y estaban riendo muy contentos -y estaba hay encerrado en una jaula, encadenado pensé que ese hombre nos tendría así para siempre y no, llega el y nos salva, cambiando el futuro otra vez y bueno yo me quedé en este siglo y ahora viviré a ver que me depara el futuro próximo -dijo contando una de sus aventuras vividas

-wow ósea que solo esperarás -el asintió -ya veo, debe de ser difícil -

-si -dando una expresión triste -pero bueno, lo importante es que estoy aquí, con mi mejor amiga, enserio ya te había echado de menos -dijo acariciando su cabello

-si yo igual eres de esos amigos que no son fáciles de olvidar -dandole un golpe amistoso

-y sabes te trage un obsequio como muestra de nuestra amistad -dijo dándole una caja pequeña envuelto y adornado con un lazo.

Ella lo abre y lo que ve era un lindo brazalete de oró con unos rubíes y zafiros -oh vaya Jack es precioso, no debiste molestarte pero gracias -se lo pone

-que no harían yo sin ti, me has ayudado mucho y por eso te lo di -sonrió mostrando sus relucientes dientes y colmillos.

Se le acerca y le da un tierno abrazo, ella sin dudar se lo corresponde -sabes eres un gran amigo y sabes me alegra de que aceptaras venir a pasar unos días conmigo -

-bueno tenía un mes libre y pensé por que no hablar con mi querida amiga Ditzy y por eso te llame para ver cómo estabas y conocer a tus amigos -

Ella sonrie -vaya entonces no puedes vivir sin mí -dijo un poco burlona

-oye yo soy mayor que tu, se como cuidarme solo -

-si claro -rodo sus ojos y riendo

-me estas diciendo atolondrado -

-no, bueno tal vez un poco -sonrió inocentemente demasiado inocente

-oh ya verás pequeña, de lo que soy capaz -dijo acercándose

-primero alcanzame, tonto -dijo desplegado sus alas

-oye -dijo haciendo lo mismo -no escaparás tan fácil de mi -dijo siguiéndola

se oían como reían, Shadow agarrando una rama de un arbusto lo parte a la mitad, se mostraba irá y celos ese chico la quería y eso le fastidiaba.

-eh señor Shadow esta usted bien -dijo la coneja

-si lo estoy -guiño y la chica murciélago sabía que no

-Shadow si no te conocíera diría que estás celoso -dijo Rouge.

-yo celoso, si quisieras Rouge -

El voltea y ve como la atrapa y le empieza hacerle cosquillas, ella reia sin parar, no soportaba las cosquillas y el lo sabia muy bien pero le gustaba hacerla reí.

-ja ja ja ja basta Jack ja ja ja me haces cosquillas y tu bien sabes que no me gusta ja ja ja ja -dijo entre risas y saliéndole lágrimas de risa

-ja ja ja esto te enseñará a no decirme atolondrado -

-bueno perdón ja ja ja ya para, ya me disculpe -el sonrie y la suelta -hay solo juego contigo y me haces esto -dando otro golpe amistoso

-je je je je admite que te es divertido -dijo abrazándola muy cariñoso

-si claro -dijo la chica -sabes si quieres te puedo presentar a mis amigos -mientras decendia

Ellas al oír eso, se ponen un poco emocionadas, Ditzy les presentaría a ese guapo erizo-lobo, el único que no estába muy emocionado, con gusto el lo golpearía, pero ahora que lo había pensado si lo hacia, Ditzy le dejaría de hablar, el solo se contuvo y suspiro pesadamente.

-oh por chaos ella no los presentará -dijo Rouge emocionada -bien hay que aparentar que apenas llegamos -caminando junto con los demás.

Ditzy y su amigo caminaban tranquilamente, cuando ella ve a sus amigos, incluyendo uno que lograba sonrojarla, el vio esa mirada y sonrió, el sabía como es ella y prefirió quedarse callado, ya que si le preguntaba ella lo mataría, literalmente.

-hola amigos quiero que conozcan a mi amigo Jack Harkness, Jack ellos son Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Cream y Shadow -

-un gustos señoritas y caballero -guiño el ojo muy coquetamente, ellas se sonrojan y jurarían que casi se desmayan, el erizo oscuro solo lo miro con indiferencia. Ditzy suspira pesadamente, no le agradaba mucho la actitud coqueta de el y ella sabia el por qué.

-hola, no sabíamos que Ditzy tenía amigos así de guapos -dijo coquetamente Rouge

-bueno me acusan por eso y no me quejo, todas dicen que soy un sueño -ellas se rien por su argumento

Su amiga le pisotea el pié, el solo intenta ignorar el dolor -ah perdón por el comportamiento de mi amigo el es así -dandole un sape en la cabeza.

-ay bueno pero no te enojes -dijo viéndola abrazar, ella sólo rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

-y de donde se conocen -dijo Shadow muy serió

-ella y yo somos amigos desde la infancia y yo la eh protegido con mi vida -dijo haciendo una pose, ella le sale una gota de sudor estiló anime, sus amigas parecían que les salían corazones en los ojos -aun que podría proteger a alguien máaaas -dijo cuando su amiga le jalo su oreja

Ditzy rechino sus dientes y podría versé que le salía una venita en la frente, lo que ella le molestaba más, es que le coqueteará a los hombres, incluso su eran los que ella le gustaba.

-AAHH Ditzy mi orejita -dijo haciendo una explosión de llanto estilo anime.

-entonces no empieces de payaso si no quieres que te arranque de un tiro -lo suelta y se calma -lo siento chicas por más que lo quiera, suele sacarme de mis casillas de vez en cuando -el se soba su oreja.

Shadow solo se sonroja, era linda cuando se enojaba y sonrió cuando le hizo varias cosas de pronto ven que el sol comenza a ocultarse, era hora de volver a casa.

-oh vaya el tiempo pasa volando, ya es hora de ir a casa -sus amigos asintieron, Amy y Blaze ya se habían ido a sus casas, Rouge y Shadow, se despidieron y fueron a su casa, y Cream, Ditzy, los dos chaos y Jack habían ido a casa.

Al llegar a casa Vainilla los vio desde la cocina -hola veo que ya regresaron y quien es este encantador joven -

-Jack Harkness, un gusto no sabía que Cream tenía una hermana -le da un beso en su mano y sonrió.

-ja ja ja -rio por su comentario -que muchacho tan caballeroso y tan alargador, pero soy la mamá de Cream -dijo apretando una de sus mejillas suavemente.

-oh yo pensé que usted es muy joven creí que era su hermana -guiño el ojo

-en serió muy alagador -

Fueron al comedor para comer una deliciosa pizza de peperoni y una vegetariana y de postre unas fresas con crema. Al terminar de cenar Vainilla le muestra su habitación a al joven, no tenía problema de que se quedara en su casa. El dio las gracias y cerró la puerta, no tardó en acosté solo se había quitado los zapatos y tapándose con las sábanas y quedándose profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente

Ditzy y Jack habían despertado primero y decidieron dar un paseo por el cielo azul está mañana, ella deja su chao en su caña para que se durmiera otro rato, ellos al salir extiende sus alas y vuelan donde podrían ver el amanecer. Al llegar ve un acumulo de nubes y fueron a sentarse antes de que el sol saliera, tenían una visita preciosa los colores eran hermosos.

-aahh -dijo estirando sus brazos -vaya este lugar es increíble, y se ve que tus amigos son amistosos, el que me da miedo es ese erizo bicolor -dijo cuando recordó e sus ojos que podrían matarlo del miedo.

-quien Shadow -

-si ese mismo, que a ti no te asusta -pregunto algo temeroso

-no el es un buen erizo, parece frío si, pero es muy amable solo cuando te ganas su confianza, y es muy bueno conmigo -se sonroja

-je je je si no te conocíera diría que éstas enamorada -

-y que si me gusta -

-nada, solo pensé que le ves a el -

-bueno es amable, gentil, sabe como hacerme sonreír y sus ojos son hermosos -

-desde cuando me saliste cursi Derpy -diciendole su sobrenombre

-ja ja ja que chistosito, pero hablando en serio, quiero expresarle lo que siento -dijo mientras tanto pensaba

-oye si quieres por ser tú mejor y más grande amigo te apoyaré y te ayudaré en lo que pueda para conquistar su corazón -

-sabes que haría yo sin ti -dandole un abrazo de agradecimiento

-supongo que estar aburrida y sin diversión y sin embargo quien te haría su mejor amigo -

Al terminar de ver el amanecer, fueron a la casa a desayunar, Vainilla ya los esperaba, con un rico plato de huevo y queso, coctel de frutas y jugó de manzana. Ellos comieron tranquilamente cuando la coneja adulta pregunta.

-y dinos Jack, eres el hermano mayor de Ditzy i algo parecido -

-si algo así, será que básicamente nosotros fuimos muy cercanos y siempre la he querido como parte de mi familia -ella sonríe de forma de alagó

-que tierno y ustedes se han cuidado uno con el otro -

El asintió, al terminar el amablemente se ofreció a lavar los platos y ellas a alzar la mesa. Luego de eso Ditzy y el fueron al bosque a dar una caminata. Al llegar fueron directo a la cascada a nadar un rato.

Jack no tardó en quitarse su ropa y quedando solo con su short, Ditzy solo se había quedado sentada en una roca, le encantaba nadar pero no tenía ánimos de meterse al agua, al menos no por ahora.

-oye Ditzy puedes elevarme -

-claro pero ten cuidado de no salir del agua si no será una caída dolorosa -alzo sus manos y comenzó a dar movimientos con ellas, el solo se divertía, hacia una que otra maroma. No a lo lejos un erizo bicolor verde y negro veía a la chica con sus maravillosos poderes y un sujeto que la acompañaba. Al terminar su amigo sale del agua y se sacude el exceso del agua.

-Jack no me salpiques -y la empapo un poco -ha bueno creo que es hora de regresar -y escucha uos pasos no muy lejos

-si tienes razón vamos -dijo tomándola de la mano

-Mmm sades que adelantate, yo tengo que seguir entrenando -dijo mientras se posaba en el agua -mientras por que no vaz a ayudar a Vainilla con a las compras, a esta hora ya casi viene -

-ok entonces hasta en la tarde -dijo alzando el vuelo.

Ya quedando sola comienza a bailar y levitando el agua era como una mezcla de ballet y gimnasia artística, el erizo vio lo hermoso que bailaba sus pasos eran sencillos pero hermosos.

-se que estás hay sol ya Mephiles -el sale y era correcto era su amigo

-como sabias que era yo -pregunto sorprendió

-sólo senti tu presencia y sabía que eras el único que viene aquí -

El se sonroja y baja la mirada -oye bailas muy bien -

-gracias -dijo dando pasos más de ballet

 _-"vaya es hermosa y bella, esos pasos son tan hermosos y rítmicos, las gotas de agua resaltan su bello cabello"_ -dijo en sus pensamientos

El siguió viendo el espectáculo, cuando terminó le aplaudio, ella sólo hace una reverencia y siguieron conviviendo jugando y riendo.

Mientras tanto con Jack

El estaba ayudando a Vainilla y Cream con las compras, su chaos solo se quedaban en el carrito.

-vamos, faltan papás, zanahorias, y guisantes -dijo Vainilla viendo la lista

Jack va a la sección de vegetales y recoge las cosas. Al salir del supermercado el las invita a conocer un delicioso helado.

-que pena que Ditzy no viniera -dijo Cream -que estará haciendo -

-seguramente entrenando -

Al terminar van a la casa y comienza a lavar los vegetales y pelandolos, para hacer una rica sopa de verduras. Cuando acaba Jack le ayuda a la coneja y a los chaos a poner la mesa, cuando llega Ditzy.

-perdón por llegar tarde, creo que ya está lista la cena -

-si ven sientate y sirvete -ella agarra un plato y se sirve.

-y siganme como se la pasaron con Jack -

-muy divertido, nos hizo reír todo el día -dijo Vainilla

-si incluso nos invitó un helado -dijo Cream

-vaya al parecer no se aburrieron -

Al terminar Ditzy dejo los platos en el lavavajillas y se fue a su cuarto -me diveti mucho hubieras venido -dijo Jack detrás suyo

-si pero te lo compenso mañana vamos al parque a dar un paseo, comer un helado y jugar fútbol -el asiente -bien buenas noches -

-Ditzy te molesta que Wings duerma conmigo -

-no me molesta -

Ella se arropa y se duerme en un instante. Al día siguiente en la tarde fueron al parque a primero ir a dar un paseo todo era tranquilo y ve a Shadow y a Rouge platicar.

-oigan amigos -dijo mientras ellos volteabany se les acercan

-hola Ditzy y Jack -

-hola -

-oigan amigos Ditzy y yo jugaremos fútbol no quieren acompañarnos -el erizo, iba a decir algo cuando es interrumpido por Rouge

-claro -

Ellos fueron donde estaban unas canchas y jugaron equipos, comenzaron a jugar bien, y terno en empates. Luego de eso fueron a comer un rico helado.

-oye mira los rosales vamos a verlos más de cerca Jack -tomandole de la mano y fueron para allá

-ja ja ja creo que serán grandes amigos no crees Shadow -pregunto viendo a el erizo bicolor

-si una duda -dijo algo curioso -no te sientes incomoda cuando el te abraza de esa forma amorosa -

-eh no se que no lo hace con esa intención, además no es de esos gustos -

-a que te refieres Ditzy -

-ven -le susurró en su oreja -el es gay -

-QUE -con cara de WTF

-sorprendente , lo mismo me pasó a mi cuando me lo dijo -dijo cruzada de brazos

-entonces por eso no te quejas -ella asintió -vaya no lo sabia -

-y sabes cuando el mismo se los diga a mis amigas se desilucionaran -

El se sorprendió y mucho, entonces ahora el ya no sentía celos si no inquietud y incomodida, ahora el debía ser su amigo un poco alejado de el, siguieron divirtiéndose y jugando, ahora su mejor amigo estaba con ella y se divertiría mucho más.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **bueno amigos aquí termina el capítulo, -eh pronto otro invitado sorpresa vendrá y bueno comenten y no tengo nada más que decir que.**

 **HASTA PRONTO**


	8. Chapter 8 especial para una amiga

**Dedicado a mi gran amiga Kirara213 espero que te guste el especial :-3. En fin que comience el capítulo.**

 **MLP y Sonic no me pertenece le pertenece a otros creadores**

* * *

POV DITZY

Hoy por alguna extraña razón, sentía que algo iba a ocurrir o de que alguien vendría, no se como pero mi instinto me decía que sería en el bosque, incluso mi chao y Jack me habían acompañado para ver que iba a suceder o quien iba a venir.

-por décima vez Ditzy, que estamos haciendo o que estamos buscando en el bosque -dijo mi amigo.

-te dije que tenía un presentimiento de que algo va a ocurrir o alguien iba a aparecer -dije yo mientras seguía caminando

-mmm bueno y con certeza que crees que será -

-no lo se, solo quiero esperar y ver que ocurrirá -

Por fin nos detuvimos, nos sentimos cerca de unas enormes rocas y esperamos que es lo que ocurrirá hoy, está aburrido la espera, así que saqué un juego de cartas y comenzamos a por 2 horas jugando, era realmente aburrido.

-tienes un 7 -pregunto

-no ve a pescar -cuando estaba a punto de tomar la carta -Ditzy mira -dijo Jack señalado hacia el cielo

Yo volteo y veo que algo se aproximaba y era cerca de nosotros, Jack me toma de la mano y la de Wings y nos apartamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Al aterrizar choca cerca donde estábamos, por suerte nos habíamos quitado rápido.

-fiu estuvo muy cerca casi no la librábamos -

-si tienes razón Jack -dandole la razón -igual hay que ver que fue lo que aterrizo ven -dije acercándome y el igual.

Al acercarnos había polvo y en el vimos una silueta, y no cualquier silueta era la de un pony, sacudimos el polvo, que esa pony, era mi amiga de melena colorida.

-Ditzy si no veo mal, no es ella -

-si es Rainbow Dash y está inconciente, rápido hay que llevarla al hospital -dije cargándola en mis brazos

-oye espera -me detengo -no puedes llevártela así que dirán si la ven así no crees que sospecharán -lo pensé y tenía razón

-mmm cierto tienes el transformador de identidades -el asintió y lo saca de su bolsillo.

-si lo tengo pero solo tiene ADN de erizo -

-con eso basta, ahora transformala -la transforma -listo ahora al hospital -

Prendimos el vuelo, volamos muy rápido para llegar al hospital por suerte sabía donde estaba, pero eso no era lo que me inquietaba, si no es que tenía curiosidad, como es que ella llegó a este universo y como lo hizo. Al llegar los médicos la pusieron en la camilla y se la llevan a checarla, mientras que nosotros nos pidieron que esperábamos en la sala de espera.

-tu crees que ella, este bien amigo -dije preocupada

-si deseguro que ella está bien, no te preocupes -sonrió de forma tranquila

Solo suspire y pase mis manos en mi cabello, esperamos una hora, mi chao estaba dormido en mis piernas, Jack leía una revista y yo bueno solo acariciaba su cabeza a mi pequeño Wings.

-eh disculpé los familiares de la paciente Rainbow Dash-yo levanté mi mano

-soy yo como está mi amiga -

-esta bien, la checamos y no tiene fracturas, ni aberturas, tiene suerte solo tiene rasguños, moretones poco visibles y está algo inconciente -

-podemos verla -dijo el inmortal de mi amigo

-si pero ahora no hasta que despierte -recibe una llamada, ella contesta -dice que ya está despierta así que puede pasar -

-gracias -dijimos los dos

Al entrenar, las enfermeras habían salido para dejarnos a solas con ella, vimos que nuestra amiga parecía como si estuviera confundida y extraña.

-donde estoy y quienes son ustedes -dijo algo asustada

-tranquila Dashi, somos nosotros Ditzy y Jack -

-ah no ellos son ponys, no erizos o lo que sea que sean -

-que ah espera -volvi a transformarme en pegaso -ves soy yo -y regreso a mi forma de eriza-lobo

-pero que me pasó o esto es un sueño -

-eh no caíste desde una gran altura, por suerte te salvaste -

-oh ok y por que tienen esos cuerpos -

-dejame contarte -

Le cuento lo sucedido, ella nos oye atentamente, al terminar ella parecio captar lo que le conté.

-vaya entonces es por eso que no te vi desde hace 3 dias -

-si pero aquí son como 15 días -

-vaya entonces un minuto -se mira así misma -por que soy un erizo -

-da no es obvio si te veían los demás en pony no te iban a dejar ir -dijo Jack

Yo asentí -una duda, como llegastes a este universo -

-bueno yo estaba en el castillo de Twilight y ella estaba practicante un hechizo y el hechizo fue muy grande que por accidente me disparó a mi y creo que eso tal vez me llevo a aquí -

-mmm deseguro, Twilight estará preocupada, llamaré a mi padre para que le de aviso a la princesa -

Yo enciendo mi reloj, de eso sale un holograma mi papá estaba cocinando.

-hola hija, Jack y Rainbow -ella asintió -chica Twilight está como loca buscandote -

-ella esta bien por suerte no le pasó nada -

-aahh bueno le diré que estás bien, luego te irás para acá -

-no -lo miro sorprendido -digo no puedo quedarme con Ditzy, siempre quise ver otros lugares por favor -poniendo cara de perrito suplicante

-aahh bien pero si te metes en problemas o si no te regresas -

-lo prometo -

-bien Ditzy vigilala y que no se meta en líos -

-si señor papá señor -el cuelga y volteo -bien te quedarás, así que luego de esto creo que te tengo que cuidar -

En eso llega la doctora y nos dijo que firmaríamos el alta, Jack firma y le doy mi ropa que traía en mi mochila, se pone su ropa y nos vamos a la casa de mi amiga Cream.

Al llegar la señora Vainilla nos saluda, le había presentado a mi amiga y le dije que si podía quedarse, ella no le vio el problema, ya era hora de comer, después de la cenar era hora de dormir, Vainilla le muestra su habitación, ella da las gracias y se retira.

-aahh al fin es hora de dormir -dije acostándose

-espera un segundo Dash, hay reglas que necesito que las captes -dije algo sería

-ok cuáles son -dijo de brazos cruzados

-1• no dirás de donde eres, si te preguntan, tu dirás que eres de muy lejos. 2• hagas lo que hagas no llames mucho la atención y 3• usa ropa, puedes usar lo que sea, vestido, blusas, pantalones, tenis, zapatos o botas lo que gustes, ok -

-ok entendí -sonrei ante ello -bueno estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir -dijo volviendo a la cama -por cierto que es esa criatura que tienes en la cabeza -

-quien el -dije señalado al chao, ella asiente -ah es Wings, es un chao muy lindo no -acariciandole su barbilla

-si es algo adorable -el se quita de mi cabeza y se acerca a mi amiga -je je je que quiere -el extiende sus brasitos

-aww quiere que lo abraces -ella lo hace y el le da un beso en la mejilla -creo que que le agradas je je je -el vuelve a mi y se posa de nuevo en mi cabeza -de acuerdo, hora de dormir -dije dirijiendome a la puerta -por cierto iremos mañana al parque para que veas el lugar -

-si si lo que digas buenas noches -

-ok descansa -sali de su cuarto y dirijiendome al mío

Al entrenar, me quite mi ropa y me puse mi piyama, me acosté y medite lo que había ocurrido hoy, entonces esto era lo que ocurrirá, que uno de mis grandes amigos vendría, bien no lo tomo mal, de echo me gusta mucho que ella esté aquí, ella siempre quería ver más allá de nuestro universo y tal vez sea el echo que quisiera quedarse, bostezo estaba muy cansada, hací que me cobije y fui callendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

FIN DEL POV DITZY

POV NORMAL

Ditzy se despierta, sale de su cama, estira su cuerpo, se dirige al baño y comienza a cepillarme los dientes y colmillos, saliendo del baño, se cambia de ropa, se puso una blusa de turistas de color negro, un suéter, un pans y unos tenis deportivos, todo de color rojo y blanco y haciendoce una coleta y guantes deportivos negros sin partes en los dedos.

Al salir ve que sus amigos estaban listos para salir a dar su vuelo matutino, Jack vestía una camiseta blanca con una gabardina negra y pantalones del mismo color y unos zapatos azul marino, su amiga Rainbow vestía una playera de tirantes azul cielo y una chaqueta sin mangas de verano negra, un pans azul rey y unos tenis negros con blanco.

Salieron de la casa y prendieron el vuelo, era genial para ellos volar no habido ni un día en que ellos no extendieran sus alas, era divertido cuando se detuvieron, vieron el amanecer cerca de un acumulo de nubes.

Suspira la eriza celeste -esto es 20% más genial, tu padre fue cool al dejarme quedarme con ustedes -

-si pero no creas que te libras de nosotros y harás lo que quieras -dijo la chica de lado suyo

-si si y cuando podré conocer el lugar -dice entusiasmada

-más tarde, ahora debemos de ir a la casa de Vainilla para desayunar -en eso sus estómagos rugen -no querrás ir con el estómago vacío o si -

Ella negó con la cabeza y regresaron, al llegar Vainilla estaba cocinando y su hija poniendo la mesa -oh veo que ya regresaron, vengan el desayuno está listo -ellos se sientan.

Había preparado unos wuffles de frasas, y chocolate caliente. Al terminar comenzaron a alzar, lavar los platos y vasos y acomodar la casa. Cuando terminaron, Ditzy le avisa a Vainilla que irán a darle un recorrido a su amiga y que vendrían más tarde.

-ok cuidense adiós -dijo la coneja adulta

Al volver a salir, primero la llevan a conocer la ciudad, luego le enseñan otros lugares y por fin fueron al parque, hoy Ditzy y Dash, tenían planeado dar una práctica de lucha, ella también había sido entrenada por Valentin, pero le dijo que debía mantenerlo en secreto.

Al llegar a un lugar si nada más que pastó y árboles, Ditzy se quita su suéter y la eriza celeste igual, Jack y Wings se sentaron para ver el combate.

-bien Dash espero que hayas entrenado, ya que te venceré -dijo haciendo una pose de combate

-ja eso lo veremos Derpy, lista -

-lista -

-que el combate comience -dijo Jack entusiasmado

Y haci comienza, Ditzy le dio un golpe en la mejilla y ella igual, varios rayos de arco iris y dorados, salían de la velocidad de ambas, varios golpes, patadas y acrobacias se veían, y no tardaron en volar para aumentar la pelea, el combate era intenso y emocionante

-WOW Damas y caballeros esto es lo más sorprendente que haya visto o que dices tú amigo -dijo el erizo-lobo al chao blanco y azul.

-chao chao chao (traducción: ya lo creo Jack) -dijo el chao muy feliz

Mientras en otro lugar del parque, cierto erizo azul muy lindo y simpático, acababa de huir de cierta eriza rosa que se había cansado de buscarlo, el respira profundo y se relaja, y ya que estaba en el parque, decidió dar un paseo por el lugar.

-aahh por fin paz y a salvo de Amy -dijo mientras caminaba tranquilo por el lugar.

Cuando ve a cierto rival suyo caminando por el lugar, al verlo se le forma una sonrisa tal vez podía divertirse si hacia una carrera con el para despejar su mente, no dudo en acercarcele y saludarlo como siempre muy amigable.

-hola Shadow que cuentas -

-nada que te incumba Faker -

-uuy siempre con ese humor no y bueno que haces en el parque -

-nada solo creí que salir hoy eso es todo -

-ok señor don sonrisas, que tal una carrera entre tú y -fue interrumpido un grito

-WOW ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE, QUIEN SERÁ LA GANADORA ESTA PELEA, ESO HAY QUE AVERIGUARLO AHORA WOW -dice una voz del otro lado del parque

-mmm quien estará peleando -dijo Sonic dudoso

-no lo se hay que ver y averiguar por qué tanto escándalo -

Al llegar, ve al erizo-lobo y al chao viendo el cielo azul y moviendo sus cabezas por todos lados, ambos parecían muy entusiasmados, el voltea y ve a los 2 erizos el sonrie y saluda.

-oh hola chicos como les va, parece que me escucharon, no vuelvo a gritar de la emoción -sonrió de forma penosa

-si, te oímos por que gritabas como sí estuvieras viendo las luchas -dijo Sonic

-bueno no diría, luchas si no sería un combate de chicas, mis amigas planearon un combate amistoso para ver si han mejorado mucho en sus entrenamientos -

-y donde esta tus amigas yo no veo nada -dijo el bicolor serió

-ellas están arriba, luchando en cielo no han de -y ve a sus amigas -oh miren hay vienen -

Ellos ven como descendían las dos chicas con golpes y patadas. Ditzy y Rainbow seguian batallando con el cielo, incluso hablaban entre ellas.

-se ve que no te rindiras fácilmente -dijo la chica de cabello arco iris

-no no me rindo con facilidad, se ve que tu te has fortalecido mucho -dijo la chica rubia

Ellas seguian y seguian cuando menos se lo esperan se dan cuenta que estaban a pocos metros de una caída -

-AAAHHHH -ambas chicas

-rapido a extender nuestras alas ahora -

Y las abren y agitándolas con rapidez, cuando por fin se salvan de de una caída dolorosa, descienden despacio y se tumban en el pasto, respirando agitadamente, Jack se les acerca para darles una botella de agua a cada una de ellas.

-WOW eso estuvo muy bueno, en especial las acrobacias, eso fue genial chicas tendré que anotarlo como avancé en sus entrenamientos -

-gracias -dijeron ellas unísonas. Ellas notan la presencia de los dos erizos.

-hola Shadow, hola Sonic -dijo la eriza gris

-hola Ditzy y quien es tu amiga -pregunta Shadow

-hola me llamó Rainbow Dash, es un gusto conocerlos je je -dijo con una linda sonrisa y extendiendo su mano de forma de saludo

Shadow la saluda primero y luego Sonic que al parecer estaba muy nervioso, ya al parecer a el le parecía linda la amiga de Ditzy, al conectar sus manos sintieron una descarga eléctrica (por hací decirlo), se miraron a los ojos, Dash veía los lindos ojos esmeralda de Sonic y el veía sus hermosos ojos fucsia.

 _-"wow es hermosa, que lindo pelaje azul celeste, que cabello más hermoso y sus ojos son muy bellos, en toda mi vida jamás había visto una eriza tan bonita" -_ dice Sonic en sus más profundos pensamientos.

- _"quien se el, jamás vi a un chico muy guapo y eso que a mi no me interesa esas cosas del amor como mi amiga, que lindos ojos tiene y su pelaje es muy llamativo y siento una conexión con el, es como si fuésemos iguales"_ -dijo lo mismo Dash en sus pensamientos

Se sueltan, junto con un sonrojo que tenían los dos erizos azules -y de donde eres por curiosidad -dice el erizo azul

-del mismo lugar que Ditzy muy lejos -

-si ella y yo somos amigas desde la infancia, casi todo el tiempo nos la pasábamos juntas -

-se nota y se ven que se parecen en la apariencia -dice Sonic de forma burlona.

-QUE -se miran mutuamente -no somos iguales, somos distintas - al darse cuenta de que hablaron igual se vuelven a ver -oye estamos repartiendo de nuevo, hay no otra vez, basta, basta, detente, basta, basta BASTA -Jack solo reía, no era la primera vez que ellas hablaban al mismo tiempo y eso le causaba gracia a el, Sonic y Shadow se les hacía divertido ver la escena era como ver a ellos dos en el espejo.

Ellas dos solo se miran y se ríen, no soportaban hacer eso pero se comenzaban a acostumbrar conforme los años pasaba, por eso era divertido.

-ja ja ja esta es la centima vez que nos pasa eso -dijo Ditzy

-je je je si lo se pero ya estamos acostumbradas -dijo Rainbow

-y que ella igual se quedara contigo -dijo el erizo bicolor

-si, además es divertido, competir con ella debes en cuando no Dashi -dijo de forma divertida

-si Derpy, pero admitelo, serás la mejor en combate, pero yo soy la más rápida de las dos -dijo algo presumida

-si pero cuando nos unimos somos más fuertes y ágiles eso igual deberías tener eso en cuenta -

-si fuerza y velocidad unida -dijo mientras chocaban sus puños

-espera tu la más rápida, si claro después de mi, después de todo soy el erizo más rápido del mundo -dijo Sonic presumiendo.

-si claro, si eres tan rápido como dices que te parecería una carrera en pareja yo y Ditzy, contra tu y Shadow que dices -

-mmm ok y que tal si le agregamos una apuesta para hacerlo más interesante la carrera -

-ok entonces si nosotras ganamos, mmm Ditzy que propondrías -le pregunta Dash a su amiga

-mmm no tengo nada, pero bueno supongo que una caja de muffins de arándano me basta y tu creo que quieres -

-que este chico azul sea mi sirviente por una semana -

-ok pero si nosotros ganamos púes -la mira -se que apenas nos conocemos, pero si yo gano tu sales conmigo en una cita y que Ditzy salga con Shadow igual en una cita -sonrió y le dio un codazo amistoso a Shadow

El y la eriza-lobo se sonrojan fuertemente, cuando Shadow le sale una venita debido al enojo que le dio cierto erizo azul le causa -grrr Faker -dijo enojado

-de acuerdo no creo que a Ditzy le moleste eso o si amiga -

-aahh si no tengo problema con eso o a ti si te molesta Shadow, si quieres puedo hacer otra cosa si ganan -

El se sonroja y lo piensa no podía perder esa oportunidad y decidió -no solo es que odio que tomen las decisiones por mi -dijo de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido -pero si quiero algo más que te pediré después si ganamos -

-ok entonces si ganan y por si acaso será mejor que no hagan trampa -dijo mostrando la esmeralda que Shadow siempre traía.

-pero que -se revisa -como la agarrastes sin que se diera cuenta -dijo sorprendido

-de echo fue Wings quien te lo quitó -el vio al pequeño chao.

- _"grr más le vale al Faker y a mi ganar, realmente quiero ganar, quiero tener una cita con ella y otro beso esquimal" -_ dijo Shadow en su mente

-ok de aquí a las montañas echo -

-echo entonces a las tres partimos, oye amigo cuentas por favor -

-ok en sus marcas -poniendose en posición para partir -listo -ellas agitan sus alas -fuera -y rayos de azul, arco iris, y dos amarillos salen a velocidad supersónica.

Los erizos iban corriendo, mientras que ellas iban volando, era intenso y impactante, ambos iban demasiado rápido, pero las chicas se les iba adelantado.

-grr Faker hay que ir más rápido -

-ok entonces aumentar la velocidad -dijo Sonic decidido

Empezaron aumentar el ritmo de velocidad, dándoles ventaja y rebasando a las chicas, ellas se sorprenden pero siguen. Mientras que Jack y el chao, los esperaban en las montañas para ver quién sería los ganadores, las chicas o los chicos, el podía ver a los competidores con sus binoculares.

-wow que rápido van -y ven que ellos se aproximaban -oh será una meta cerrada -

Al llegar las dos parejas, estaban muy cerca cuando llegan a la meta, Jack toma una foto para que viera quienes ganaron.

-wow eso fue un cierre, ahora veamos quienes fueron los ganadores -sale la foto y ve la imagen -Sonic y Shadow -

-si lo hicimos Shadow -

-si pero fue suerte -

Las chicas estaban en shock y impresionadas Ditzy se les acerca -oigan amigos gran trabajo, lo digo en serio -sonrió

-je je je gracias Ditzy -

Dash se le acerca, se sentía mal por haber perdido pero, como uno diría no siempre se ha de ganar, es que a veces se puede perder -oye buena carrera eres realmente veloz -

-gracias tu también eres rápida y entonces parece mañana a las 05:00 -guiño el ojo, ella se sonroja.

-ok -sonrió y estrechan sus manos.

Shadow se acerca a Ditzy -y tu cuando quieres, tener la cita conmigo -dijo con un notable sonrojo.

-bueno te parecería pasado-mañana a las 07:00 -sonrió, mientras se sonrojaba

-si me parece bien -y le susurra en el oído -pero todavía te falta algo que me debes de dar -

-oh claro, y que quieres que haga -

-luego te lo pido, por ahora volvamos al parque-

Al finalizar, regresaron siguieron pasándosela juntos, jugando, bromeando y divirtiéndose. Pero el calor era insoportable, incluso sofocante.

-uf que calor se me antoja un rico helado -dijo Dash muriéndose de la calor

-si a mi también -dijo el oji-esmeralda

-entonces vamos por un helado, yo invito -Sonic y Dash se les había adelantado -je tu Ditzy quieres uno -

-si claro de fresa y mora por favor -

-ok y tu Shadow -

-igual -

-ok entonces ahora vengo, ven Wings -el chao lo sigue

Ya solos Ditzy le devuelve su esmeralda a Shadow -eh gracias por cierto ahora que estamos solos te voy a pedir algo que quiero que hagas -

Ella sonrie -de acuerdo y que quieres que haga -el se le acerca, lo que hace que ella se sonroja

-quiero otro -dijo mientras unía su nariz con la suya

-eh otro que -dijo sonrojada

-quiero que me des otro beso esquimal, como el de la otra vez -

-ok -ella cierra sus ojos

acariciarle su naricita con la suya, el solo hace lo mismo, como disfrutaba ese sentimiento que tenía, el sonrie y ella igual siguieron y siguieron, hasta que Shadow le besa su nariz a Ditzy.

-gracias Ditzy -

-eeehhh de nada -dijo sonrojada

Al llegar todos disfrutan sus helados, luego de eso se se van a sus respectivos hogares, Rainbow estaba muy pensativa, en todo el camino, eso lo nota Ditzy, hasta que decidió hablar.

-Dash -ella reacciona y la mira -que te tiene tan pensativa? -

-ah nada son cosas mías -

-Dash sabes que soy tu amiga, puedes contármelo -

-aahh solo que sentí algo cuando Sonic y yo unimos nuestras manos era, como si nos ubicamos conectado o algo -

Ella piensa y luego sonríe -je je amiga creo que te enamoraste -

-que no, hay por favor, alguien tan genial como yo, no puede enamorarse, es para los tontos -

-je je je Dashi, Dashi, Dashi, que seas tan genial, no significa que no tengas sentimientos, todos encontramos a nuestra persona especial y no importa como sea con tal de que quiera y te cuide eso es lo único que necesitas -

-aahh si tal vez tengas razón, pero que significa lo que te acabo de explicar -

-cuando dices que tocaste su mano sentirse una conexión, eso quiere decir que sentiste un clic, solo se siente si es que encontraste a ese alguien especial -

-wow y tu como sabes eso -ella iba a contestar cuando fue interrumpida por su amigo.

-es por que ella le gusta Shadow -ella se sonroja y luego le sale una venita de la ira.

-Jack Harkness consideré muerto -comienza a perseguirlo, mientras que el otro corría con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dash solo se reía a carcajadas, era fácil hacer enojar a su amiga, por eso no lo hacia ella, en un momento llegan a la casa, Vainilla los recibe, junto con una deliciosa cena. Mientras comían tranquilamente decidieron hablar.

-y como les fue en su recorrido -

-bien señora Vainilla, a Dash estuvo por aquí y allá, al parecer le gustó mucho el lugar, o no amiga -

-si claro, me encanto este lugar -dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa en su cara

Todos sonrieron igual y siguieron comíendo, al terminar la cena recogen los platos y luego se van a la cama, hoy fue un día muy feliz para ambas chicas, lentamente todos comenzaron a caer en un profundo sueño.

 **Al día siguiente**

Rainbow seguía durmiendo, hoy no tenía nada que hacer y decidió dormir un poco más, cuando la puerta se abre en silenció, en eso entra una silueta que comienza a caminar a paso silencioso, ella se postra ante la cama.

-bien listo Wings -

-chao chao (traducción: por supuesto) -dijo el chao

Ella se tapa sus orejas y la criatura comienza a gritar con un fuerte chao, lo cual despierta del susto la oji-fucsia, gritando del miedo y saltando de la cama. Ella le hace una seña que se detuviera, y el muy obediente a su amiga y compañera se detuvo.

Jadeaba mientras tanto se recuperaba del susto -grr Ditzy por que me despertarte, estaba soñando muy bien -dijo la eriza celeste enojada -aparte por que me despiertas tan temprano -

-temprano si ya son las 01:00 de la tarde y tu deberías ver que te pondrás para tu cita con Sonic -dijo también ella algo refunfuñona

-que medio día y por que nadie me despertó -

-daa Vainilla no pudo despertarte, ya que ella no está, se fue de viaje y nos pidió que cuidáramos de su hija -dijo mientras se tallaba sus ojos con sus dedos -y bueno yo pensé que te habías ido a volar temprano y cuando me di cuenta de que no llegabas, así que decidí ir a ver a tu cuarto y note que seguías dormida, por eso decidí que era hora de que despertarás -

-wow si que tengo el sueño pesado je je je -dijo saliéndole una gota de sudor estiló anime

-si claro, ten te traje el desayuno -dijo dándole una bandeja de un plato de hot-cakes y jugó de manzana -come y date un baño y luego ven a mi cuarto para ver que te pondrás ok -dirijiendose a la puerta

-ok y gracias -ella asintió y sale de la habitación -bien a desayunar, mmm rico estos son de Jack, de chocolate y fresas -dijo mientras disfrutaba su desayuno

Al terminar de desayunar, alza la bandeja en el lavavajillas y los limpia, al acabar deja los trastes en su lugar y regresa a su cuarto para darse un baño, cuando termina sale del baño, con su bata de baño y va al cuarto de Ditzy para que la ayudara a arreglarse.

Entra y ve estaba con la pequeña coneja y sus chaos -oh veo que ya llegastes, ah Cream me ofreció su ayuda amablemente para arreglarte -

-no te preocupes señorita Dash, yo se mucho de como arreglar a las personas -dijo cortésmente la oji-marron.

-eh gracias por ayudarme -

Ditzy saca varios atuendos, luego de ver varios, por fin había escogido el adecuado para su amiga y lo sé lo da -bien Dashi, pontelo y dime que tal -ella se cambia y la miran -te vez genial y ahora mi pequeña amiga te hará un peinado muy bonito, así que Cream haz tu magia -

-si y creo saber que peinado te quedaría bien -dijo tomando el cepillo y comienza a peinarla.

Casi se tardaron, pero por fin habían acabado -listo estas muy bonita y eso que lo digo yo je -Rainbow vestía una blusa azul marino con una tira, unos pantalones acampanados azúl cielo, una chaqueta blanca y zapatos negros, su cabello en una coleta de lado izquierdo abajo y acompañado por una diadema roja.

Ella se míra al espejo -wow si que me veo distinta, eh gracias Cream te quedo genial el peinado -dijo acariciando su cabeza a la coneja

-je je je de nada, bueno ya me voy Jack me prometió que iba a jugar conmigo y con Cheese -sale de la habitación dejando a ambas chicas.

Ditzy la toma de los hombros y sonríe -estas muy bonita y lista para tu cita -

-ehhh estoy algo nerviosa, Ditzy se que ya me ayudaste mucho, pero me ayudarías en mi cita por favor -

-claro iré encubierto para que Sonic no me vea, tranquila que si te ayudaré pero a lo lejos ok -.

-ok y gracias por esto -

-por una buena amiga, lo que sea -abrazo a su amiga y ella se lo corresponde

Al llegar las 05:00, alguien toca a la puerta, Ditzy abre la puerta y ve a cierto erizo azul muy contento -hola Sonic vienes por Dash -

-si, está lista para que nos vayamos-

En eso ella baja de las escaleras, Sonic casi se cae de la impresión al ver la la eriza cde cabello arco iris tan hermosa ante sus ojos.

-aahh estoy lista nos vemos ya -dijo sonrojada

-ehhh si si claro -le ofrece como un caballero su brazo, ella lo acepta -bueno nos vemos el la noche -y se van

-aahh, bien ahora ah ir a ayudar a mi amiga en secreto -toma su bolso -Jack voy a salir a dar una vuelta, cuida a Cream mientras no estoy -

-si lo haré -

Ella volo será de un acumulo de nubes y se para en uno de ellos al ver a la feliz pareja decide seguirlos junto con la nube como camuflaje. Primero iban al parque a hablar y contar una que otra historia que se les ocurriera y comienun rico helado de vainilla y chocolate, ellos se reian y divertían, Ditzy sonreía de ver como se estaban divirtiendo.

-ja ja ja, un día que estábamos en una fiesta Ditzy y yo por accidente se había caído el pastel de bodas -

-y la quien se le cayó encima -

-a los recién casados y el novio dice "se que es costumbre de nos tiren el pastel pero no entero ja ja ja -

-ja ja ja eso hubiera querido verlo -

Al terminar fueron al cine a ver una película en 3-D, era una de Parque Jurásico (una de mis pelis favoritas •w•) al entrar, Sonic compra los boletos, los lentes de 3-D y los bocadillos, palomitas, soda y caramelos, Ditzy compra y entra junto con un jumbo de palomitas y soda, se sienta en un lugar muy lejos desde arriba, para ver mejor. Al comenzar todo iba tranquilo para Sonic y Dash, cuando los dinosaurios salen, hubo varias ocasiones en que ellos terminaban abrazados, por el susto y la sorpresa.

-vaya el 3-D es muy realista -dijo Dash -susurrando, obvio por ser un cine debe mantener completo silencio

-si -el igual -es increíble, si quieres podemos salir de aquí y ir a los videojuegos te parece -

Ella asiente y salen a toda velocidad del cine, Ditzy solo niega con la cabeza, mientras sonría y va a alcanzarlos. Ya en los videojuegos comenzaron a jugar, jugaron todo tipo de videojuegos, y el último era de baile.

-bien prepare para verme bailar -dijo Sonic

El comienza con a bailar (N/A: me imaginé a Sonic bailando como el cantante Abranm Mateo, y su canción "todo terminó") de hecho el bailaba muy bien y seguía al ritmo de la música.

-bien hecho eres el mejor -dijo la máquina

-si ahora tu Dashi enseñarme lo que sabes -

-de acuerdo -dijo poniendo sus pies en el juego -

Ella empieza a bailar (con ella igual solo que con la canción "señorita") ella igual bailaba excelente, movía todo su cuerpo al ritmo.

-WOW excelente trabajo eres genial -

-si gané -

-vaya bailas increíble, me dejaste impresionado, eres realmente buena -

-je je bueno gracias -dijo sonrojada por el cumplido

Y para finalizar la cita, ella y el irían a caminar a un lugar donde ver las luces de la ciudad, todo era tranquilo, se sentaron cerca de un árbol.

El erizo azul suspira -sabes Dash me he divertido mucho contigo hoy, eres realmente divertida -

-je gracias, yo también me la eh pasado de maravilla igual contigo -

-y bueno -dijo Sonic ruborizado

-bueno que -dijo ella igual de ruborizada

-te vez muy hermosa -

-gracias -entonces mira su reloj -oh vaya ya son las 10:00 será mejor que ya nos vayamos -

-oh claro -dijo mientras se levantaban, pero antes -eh Dash espera tengo algo para ti -

-para mi y que es -

El sonríe tranquilamente -cierra los ojos y espera -

Ella lo hace, el se le acerca lentamente, Ditzy veía la escena desde arriba está entusiasmada de ver eso, el se acerca más y más y por fin unió sus labios con los de ella formando un tierno beso, ella abre los ojos y se sorprende, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su corazón se aceleraba, poco a poco ella vuelve a cerrar los ojos y corresponde al beso rodeo el cuello de Sonic con sus brazos abiertos y el le rodea la cintura era un beso muy especial que nunca olvidarían los dos, Ditzy por su lado está muy feliz y sonriente ante la impresión.

Cuando terminaron el beso, ellos se sonríen no había palabras ya sabían la respuesta, volvieron de la casa juntado de las manos. Al llegar a la casa de Cream Sonic se despide.

-bueno Dash es hora de que vaya pero fue la mejor cita que tuve -

-yo igual entonces, buenas noches Sonic -

-buenas noches Dash -

Ambos se dieron un beso rápido y Sonic se fue a velocidad supersónica, Rainbow cierra la puerta y ve a su amiga muy contenta, ella sólo sonrie y la abraza. Ditzy se va a su cuarto y ella igual se cambia de ropa y se mete a la cama, hoy está noche dormiría muy feliz tuvo el mejor y más genial día de su vida y sabía que eso iba a cambiar para siempre

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Bien amiga espero que te allá gustado mucho el especial que hice para ti con mucho cariño, pero yo se que si :-)**

 **Comentén y nos veremos pronto**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	9. Chapter 9 la cita de Shadow y Ditzy

**Hola a todos hoy les traigo este capítulo y por fin lo termine, bueno no tengo mucho que decir más disfruten el capítulo.**

 **MLP le pertenece a HASBRO y Sonic a Sega.**

* * *

Ditzy había despertado un poco tarde, se talla sus ojos y bosteza un poco, se levanta de la cama y comienza a tenderla, va al baño a darse un relajante bañó, peinarse y cambiarse de ropa, hoy una blusa roja y rayas verticales negras, unos pantalones negros y tenis igual.

Ya arreglada baja a desayunar, estaban Jack, Rainbow, Cream y los dos chaos, habían preparado unos wuffles de miel, y te de limón, comían tranquilamente, Jack contaba como eran sus aventuras y desventuras, en donde vivían, todo fue un día de días risas y juegos.

En la tarde alzaron y limpiaron la casa, ya eran las 06:30, Ditzy estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro, Jack, Cream y Cheese estaban viendo la televisión en la sala y Rainbow estaba entrando al cuarto de su amiga.

-eh Ditzy -ella la ve -podemos hablar tu y yo -

-claro Dashi, ven -ella se sienta en el borde de la cama -de que quieres hablar conmigo -

-bueno yo quiero admitir que me gusta mucho Sonic, cuando el me besó, me sentí en las nubes y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi panza -le sale un rubor en sus mejillas -tu que opinas Ditzy, bien que me enamore de el -

Ella sonrie y le acariciaba el cabello -si Rainbow está bien que te guste y el a ti, Sonic es un gran chico, es igual que tu y siento que tu y el serán felices juntos -ella sonríe y la abraza

-gracias por apoyarme Ditzy -ella corresponde -por cierto, no tienes una cita con Shadow en 30 minutos -ella queda en shock

-aahh es cierto, bueno supongo que estoy bien como estoy, solo que buscaré un abrigo y me arreglo un poco -

-je esta bien Derpy -ella seguía sentada en la cama -am Derpy -ella voltea -se me sincera te gusta Shadow -ella abre los ojos

-bueno yo, si me gusta, es muy lindo y aunque parezca enojo, yo en el fondo de su corazón que tiene bondad, pero no se si papá lo vaya a aceptar, ya vez por que yo soy un pony pegaso y el un erizo, seguro no querrá que me enamore de el -si mirada se pone triste

-Derpy -ella la abraza -no tienes que pensar asi, tu papá te ama, y te adora, solo quiere tu felicidad y si ve que el te hace feliz, te dejara estar con él -ella sonríe

-gracias Dashi -

Ya lista y arreglada, solo falta que Shadow viniera, entonces alguien toca a la puerta, Jack abre y ve que es su amigo bicolor, su mirada era la de siempre amargado y serió.

-hola Shadow que se ofrece -dijo de forma humilde

-solo vine por Ditzy, vamos a salir -

-oh jo jo jo -rio -bien no ah de tardar en bajar -

Ella baja y ve a Shadow, el la mira se veía bonita, para el ella siempre lucía así.

-ya estoy lista, nos vamos -el asintió y sale -nos vemos más tarde -

-cuidense -dijo su mejor amigo, el suspira y entra.

Mientras con Shadow y Ditzy caminaban rumbo al parque, estaban muy callados los dos y era incómodo, Ditzy decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Shadow a donde vamos? -pregunta curiosa.

-pues se me ocurrió dar un paseo nocturno por el parque, luego ir a un lugar donde yo conozco y darte una sorpresa, eso es todo -dijo relajado y serió

-de acuerdo -sonrie y le toma la mano, el se sorprende -no te molesta que te tome de la mano, o si quieres yo -trato de separla pero le se la sostuvo.

-para nada me molesta, solo me sorprendí -se sonroja un poco -me molestaría que la soltarás -mistro una sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizada y entrelazaron sus manos, todo el paseó fue divertido conversaban muy animados, fueron por un rico algodón de azúcar.

Todo estaba saliendo bien y Shadow decidió que era hora de ir al lugar donde estaba la sorpresa que el había hecho para ella. El se le acerca y le venda los ojos.

-Shadow que haces no veo nada -rio leve

-como ya te había dicho, tengo una sorpresa para ti y por ahora te vendare los ojos para que lo arruines de acuerdo -la carga al estilo princesa

-je je je está bien Shadow je je je -rio ruborizada

El la lleva cerca de una colina, llena de pastó y un árbol frondoso, el le quería la venda y ella queda muy sorprendida, era un picnic nocturno, había un lindo mandil, varios platillos vegetarianos y decorado con flores silvestres y el lugar había luciérnagas.

-y que opinas -ella seguía maravillada -no te gusta -dijo preocupado

-no, me encanta, en mi vida nadie a hecho una cosa tan linda por mi -sonrie aliviado y la invita a sentarse, ella lo hace.

Comenzaron a comer, el ambiente era un poco romántica, Shadow estaba muy contento de estar cerca de Ditzy, ella igual sonreía por todo lo que hizo Shadow por ella, la de cabello rubio nota que a lado de su amado erizo vio una pequeña grabadora.

-eh Shadow -el la mira -por que traes esa grabadora -el se sonroja

-bueno yo quería que, espera -lo enciende por suerte era de baterías y poner un disco -no hago mucho estas cosas con alguien, solo si son especiales para mi -el se levanta y le extiende su mano -quiero que bailes conmigo -ella se sonroja y sin pensarlo le toma la mano.

-claro que quiero bailar contigo Shadow -el se sonroja pero sonríe

El la toma de la cadera y ella, pone su mano en su hombro, entrelazan sus manos y comenzaron a bailar, era vals lo que bailaban (N/A:me inspiré en la linda canción de Chayanne _ **"tiempo de vals"**_ )

Al bailar los dos, sentían que estaban solos, que nadie los interrumpiría en ese bello momento, los ojos de la eriza-lobo brillaban cual estrellas tintineantes, sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí como los ojos del mismo erizo, el erizo bicolor sentía su corazón acelerarse, sentía que pronto se le saldría de la emoción y alegría, al tener tan bello ángel, ante sus brazos, casi podía oler su dulce perfume, sentir cabello sedoso y suave.

Las luz de la luna llena resplandecía, las siluetas se ambos, Shadow la abraza, separado sus pies del suelo y comienza a dar vueltas, ella sólo corresponde al abrazo, sonrió este era el momento.

Cuando finalizó la canción Ditzy se acerca a Shadow y pone sus labios con los de el, formando un tierno beso, el se queda en shock, estaba muy sorprendido, Ditzy se separa con una sonrisa, pero no se esfumó al ver la cara del erizo, ella se siente mal, pensó que no le había gustado, y de que seguro ya la odiaba.

-yo lo siento, no era mi intención yo -sus ojos de cristalizaron -lo siento mucho, me tengo que ir -dijo mientras corría lo más rápido posible, con lágrimas en los ojos

El despierta de su trance y ve que Ditzy se va corriendo -DITZY ESPERA DITZY -grito para que la escuchara, pero era tarde había ido volando.

El la empieza a buscar por todos lados, pensó que no iría lejos, así decidió buscar en el bosque, buscó y buscó, en los árboles y arbustos, pero no la encontraba, estaba apunto de rendirse, pero escucho un alguien sollozar, el se dirige donde se escuchaba, por fin la había encontrado, estaba sentada en un lago, con hermosas flores de loto y luciérnagas.

-snif no puedo creer lo que hice, deseguro está furioso conmigo -el la escucha -por que lo arruine, es tan lindo conmigo, que lo desperdicié por besarlo -tapo su cara con sus manos -Shadow lo siento, solo quisiera que sintieras lo mismo que yo, por que yo te amo -el se sonroja.

- _"entonces ella me ama, por eso me besó, yo nunca me molestaría con ella, solo me sorprendí por lo que hizo, rayos si lo hubiera correspondido deseguro no hubiera escapado, y ahora la tuviera en mis brazos, pero no voy a permitir que se vaya"_ -penso Shadow.

Saca su esmeralda, dijo las palabras y desaparece, Ditzy seguía llorando, por lo que pasó, estaba apunto de pararse, eh irse a casa, cuando siente que alguien la abraza por la espalda, tapa la boca, para que no gritara y desaparece.

Ella y el secuestrador, regresaron a donde estaba antes, el la suelta, ella voltea y ve que era Shadow con el ceño fruncido.

Ella tiembla de miedo -Sha-Shadow -ella intentar escapar, pero el la toma del brazo y la acerca a él, poniendo su cara, con la de el -perdon yo no quería que esto pasara, perdón por haberte besa mmm -no pudo terminar la palabra, ya que esta vez Shadow la besa, ella se sonroja fuertemente.

El se separa -lo único que me molesta, es que te allás ido fue lo único que me molesto -el la toma del mentón -no te odio por que me besarás, si no que me dejaste sorprendido -el le limpia las lágrimas -seca esas lágrimas, no me gusta verte llorar, me duele verte asi y tengo algo que decirte -se acerca para darle otro beso -te amo Ditzy -y la beso

Ella se vuelve a sonrojar, nunca sintió un beso tan ansioso como el de ahora, ella cierra los ojos y corresponde al beso, ella lo toma por la nuca para seguir, el solo le acariciaba el cabello, el aire se les había acabado, se separaron lentamente, ambos sonríen.

-y te gustó, mi beso -le acaricio la mejilla

-si me gustó mucho -

-entonces te gustaría otro -se acerca y le da un tierno beso esquimal

Ella solo se ríe y lo abraza -Shadow -el la deja -desde cuando te comencé a gustar -dijo curiosa

El se ríe -desde que que te vi por primera vez, me enamoré de ti, me cautivastes, con tu buen humor, tu sonrisa y tus ojos, todo me gustó de ti, no querrá admitir mis sentimientos, por que creí que enamorarme era tonto y sin sentido, pero creo que me equivoqué, cuando deje que florecer este amor por ti, sentí que volví a vivir, sentir de nuevo un sentimiento que había olvidado y todo te lo debo a ti Ditzy, tu me has hecho sonreír de verdad -puso de nuevo la canción, el la beso, mientras la abraza.

Ella sonrie y lo corresponde. Ambos se abrazaban, el beso duro mucho, cuando se separó el la toma de la cintura y vuelven a bailar. Ditzy estaba feliz por que fue correspondida, Shadow por sentir un de nuevo el hermoso sentimiento del amor, ambos fueron rodeados por las luciérnagas y el viento fue angelical ante la pareja de enamorados.

Sin duda fue la mejor cita que los dos pudieron tener en la vida

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Ah por fin le momento inesperado llegó, perdón por el retraso pero ya saben las responsabilidades primero, en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	10. Chapter 10 solo quiero tu amistad

**Hola y sean bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Ditzy poco a poco abría los ojos sintió la dulce brisa del viento, su cabeza estaba en algo suave y esponjoso, ella se levanta y vio que estaba acostada en el pasto con Shadow, su cabeza estaba en su afelpado mechón de pelo en su pecho, ella se sonroja pero sonríe, se había acordado que en la noche bailaron tanto que se habían dormido aquí.

Ella se volvió acomodar y lo abraza y se vuelve a dormir pero el oji-rubi poco a poco se comienza a despertar y nota que su linda eriza lobo estaba todavía dormía y decide despertarla.

-Ditzy despierta -dijo mientras acariciaba su oreja

-mmm 5 minutos más -dijo dijo abrazándolo un poco fuerte.

-ah con que si eh, si no despertas te haré esto -le da de besos a sus ojeras.

Ella se ríe -ja ja ja ja Shadow basta ja ja ja ja me haces cosquillas ja ja ja -ellos solo seguía hasta sus mejillas y luego se dirigió a sus labios, dandole un dulce beso.

El la abraza mientras la besaba, era tan dulce que Shadow quería llevarla lejos donde nadie los interrumpieran y separan, al terminar se separan.

-ah mi dulce Ditzy te amo -le acaricia el rostro.

-je y yo a ti Shadow -el sonríe y la abraza, le da otro y dulce beso, el con ternura le acariciaba su cabello, luego le acariciaba con dulzura sus alas.

-ah cuanto me gustaría estar así todo el día -dijo acariciando su rostro

-yo igual, pero tengo cosas que hacer -dijo mientras se levantaba y el también.

-bien yo igual pero -la toma de la cintura -te gustaría pasar una linda tarde en el bosque, en la cascada -dijo dandole un beso esquimal.

-je je je je je claro solo iré a casa a cambiarme y luego voy -ellos se van por su propio camino.

Ditzy ya estaba en la casa de Cream, ella entra y ve a Rainbow con su chao almorzando solos.

Ella nota su presencia -oh Derpy -ella la abraza -donde estabas no llegastes a noche -

-ah bueno me dormí en el prado, con Shadow -

-uuy entonces no te aburriste -dijo mientras sonreía

Ella ríe sonrojada y ve a todos lados -ah todo esto donde están Jack, Cream y Cheese -

-oh ellos fueron de picnic, Cream quiera jugar un rato con tu hermano -ella sonríe y se sientan en la sala -bueno cuenta que pasó detalles detalles -dijo ansiosa

Ella le contaba lo ocurrido,al terminar ellos sonríe y la abrazan.

-ah que bueno por fin alguien te corresponde tus sentimientos -ella sonríe

-mmm lo se Dashi -suspira y se separan, pero Dash la ve de otro modo

-emm Ditzy por que tienes marcas en tus orejas -ella mirá confundida

Ella va al baño y ve marcas de dientes en sus orejas y ríe -ja ja ja ah Shadow -dijo sonrojada

Debió recordar varías cosas, y le dió risa, pero a la vez la hizo sonrojarse.

FLASHBACK

Ditzy estaba sentada en el pastó, junto con Shadow el la tenía abrazada por la espalda, mientras veían el hermoso cielo nocturno.

-ah no es lindo Shadow, como las estrellas brillan en el cielo -

-Si es hermoso pero no hay nada más hermosa y bello que tú mi angelito -dijo dandole suaves besos en sus orejas

Ella solo disfrutaba la sensación, el seguía y seguía, cuando suavemente comenza a darle suaves mordiscos y le acariciaba el cabello, eso la sonrojó más, el para y comienza a plantearle besos a su cuello, la oji-miel daba suspiros de placer.

-mmm Shadow ahhh -suspira, el seguía hasta darse lamidas a su cuello,

-mmm se nota que te gusta Ditzy -ella no lo podía negar, era muy obvio que lo disfrutaba -sabes si quieres podemos seguir con esto y subir de nivel -ella se torna como un tomate.

Ella ríe y se aparta de el -je je je je no lo creo Shadow es que no me siento lista para tu sabes eso, crees que me des un tiempo por favor -dijo apenada

El suspira pero sonríe -de acuerdo, todavía no comenzamos nuestra relación como pareja, es mejor que el tiempo lo diga -ella asintió feliz, pero de un momento inesperado, Shadow la abraza -pero esto no significa que te libras de mis besos -dicho y hecho, la besa y ella lo corresponde.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ella sonríe y se mete a bañar, quien diria que por fin alguien le correspondiera sus sentimientos finalmente, después de eso sale y se va a su cuarto a cambiaré de ropa, optó por ponerse un lindo vestido rojo, una chaqueta blanca, botas igual de blancas y una diadema dorada con una rosa. Al terminar baja y le ayuda a Rainbow a limpiar la casa, ya que la señora Vainilla regresaba y deseguro quería ver su casa limpia y ordenada (N/A: cuando vivimos en la casa de un amigo o alguien que nos está dando hospedaje, es bueno ayudar a limpiar la casa de esa persona, ya que si por algúna razón el o ella están de viaje, es mejor tenerlo ordenado y limpio que desordenado y sucio, es bueno respetar la casa de una persona, no lo creen) al ellas comienzan, a limpiar.

Mientras tanto en otro lado

Shadow entro a su casa y ve a su mejor amiga leyendo una revista, ella nota su presencia y sonríe.

-hola Shady, que pasó anoche no llegastes y te estuve llamando, donde estabas -dijo algo preocupada, el niega con la cabeza, le daba algo de risa cuando Rouge se preocupaba por el.

-Ah ninguna en parte, fui a la cita con Ditzy, paseamos un rato, comimos, baile como ella y -fue interrumpido

-Y la besastes y ella te correspondió y le dijiste que la amabas -dijo ilusionada

-Si exacto, ella me dijo lo mismo -se sonroja leve -ah quien diria que alguien tan bella estaría conmigo -ella sonríe y lo abraza, el se lo corresponde.

-aww Shadow que bueno que ella sienta lo mismo que tú, me alegra de que por fin encontrarás el amor -el sonríe leve -bueno vamos a almorzar, deseguro tienes planes con ella más tarde -

El asiente y salen a un restaurante, cerca de su casa, al llegar ordenan y esperan, comienzan a hablar de lo paso en su cita, cuando llega el mesero con sus órdenes, comen tranquilos y siguen platicando.

Al terminar piden la cuenta, la pagan y se van, Shadow nota que todavía tenía tiempo, hací que fué a casa a darse un baño caliente y estar arreglado.

De regreso con Ditzy

La casa al fin estaba limpia, por suerte los demás les ayudaron con la casa y con la cena, al llegar la coneja adulta, ve toda su casa limpia y ordenada, vió a su hija sana y salva, ella sonríe con dulzura.

-awww chicos gracias por tener la casa limpia, no debieron molestarse -dijo Vainilla

-No es molestia, es lo menos que podíamos hacer después de todo nos dio hospedaje en su casa -ella los abraza

Lugar oji-marron nota un dulce aroma -mmm por lo que veo, la comida está lista -

-Si mi lady hoy yo hice la comida más deliciosa para su paladar -dijo Jack

Ditzy sonríe -bueno disfruten su comida, yo me voy a dar un paseo, tal vez llegué luego o mañana, por que presiento que va a llove, iré con cuidado -se dirige a la puerta -nos vemos -sale de la casa y emprende el vuelo.

Lo primero que hizo fué dar un paseo por el parque, comprar un rico helado de frambuesas, cuando vio la hora supo que tenía que ir a la cascada, voló directo al bosque, por suerte llego justo a tiempo, se sienta cerca de unas rocas y espera a que el oji-rubi viniera, pero mientras tanto se divertía en el agua y hizo dos figuras bailando vals, ella sonreía recuerda lo lindo que fue su noche con Shadow mientras bailaban, derrepente escucha que alguien venía para acá, supuso que Shadow ya vendría, sonrió para recibirlo, pero no era el era Mephiles que la veía de cerca.

-vaya vaya pero si es mi hermosa Ditzy -ella sonríe algo alagado -que hacés aquí creí que estabas con tus amigos -

-si bueno, me quedé aquí para encontrarme con alguien -el se pone un poco celoso

-mmm ya veo, por cierto -el se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla -hoy es un día especial para ti Ditzy -dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-eh por que lo dices Mephiles -ella noto el brillo especial en sus ojos, entonces ella entendió - _ **"oh no no no no Mephiles por favor que no sea eso, no no no"**_ -dijo en sus pensamientos.

-Ditzy yo desde que te conocí mi vida cambió, eres muy linda, hermosa, dulce y muy poderosa, eso me lleno un sentimiento que nunca creía tener, solo quiero decirte que me gustas mucho Ditzy y tu sientes lo mismo -ella se queda en shock.

-eh yo yo -titubeaba y sonrió con tristeza -lo siento Mephiles, has sido un gran amigo y se que me alagas y todo pero no los tomaba en serio, se que quieres que esté contigo pero mi corazón ya es para alguien más y yo lo amo y él me ama a mi, perdón pero yo solo quiero tu amistad, espero que lo entiendas - el sintió que algo quebrar en su ser, pero su mirada se oscureció y eso la asusta -eh Mephiles estás bien -de pronto el se transforma en Dark.

-grr mi amistad, solo quieres eso una simple amistad conmigo y ya -ella se asusta por su tono de voz -llevo mucho tiempo conociendo, alguien especial y poderosa, para ser mi reina y resulta que tu ya tiene a alguien más, pues déjame decirte una cosa, si no eres mía de este modo, serás mía a la fuerza -entonces el invoca a cientos de clones de el mismo tres de ellos la agarran.

-Ah no Mephiles sueltame, sueltame -dijo cuando de sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

El ríe malvadamente -ja ja ja ja ja crees que con pedirlo con tu linda carita de ángel me podras detener ja ja ja que patético, pero tranquila serás mía para siempre y creo saber cuál será la manera de que seas mía de una vez por todas -ella se asusta por que ya sabía lo que le iba a ser.

-No no por favor no, AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDÉ AUXILIO -gritó muy asustada

-Ja ja ja ja crees que alguien te oira, mejor empieza a disfrutar lo que te haré -dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-NO SUELTAME, AUXILIO -gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras en otro lado del bosque, Shadow estaba caminando rumbo a la cascada, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas, las olía con delicadeza.

-mmm que suave es este aroma, espero a Ditzy le gusten -sonrió leve de pronto escucha que alguien gritaba por ayuda.

-AAAHHHH AUXILIO POR FAVOR AAHH-entonces reconoce la voz.

-Ditzy no no no, espera Ditzy ya voy -el va patinando, lo más rápido posible.

El llega cerca de la casacada y lo que ve lo sorprende, cierto enemigo quien creyó haber eliminado estaba vivo y tenía una a su bello ángel acorralada por los clones de el, lo cual lo enfurese.

-Mephiles -el nombrado voltea y ve a su enemigo.

-vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí, mi viejo amigo Shadow -sonrie malvadamente

-Shadow por favor ayúdame -dijo Ditzy mientras lágrimas caían sobré sus bellos ojos y eso lo hace encender en llamas.

-callate, mejor disfruta cómo lo mató -dijo mientras le lanzaba una esfera de color purpura, pero el la evita.

-suelta a mi Ditzy AHORA MISMO -grito enojado

El se sorprende acaso dijo suya, eso lo enfurece -con que tú eres quien me la quitó, pero debo de decir que me sorprende que una hermosa criatura como ella se fijara en alguien sin sentimientos ja ja ja -rio burlón.

-grr yo tengo sentimientos que no los expreso, son otra cosa, ella me ama y yo la amo tal y como es, por que ella me entiende más que ninguna persona me conociera -ella sonríe.

-Oh dios que cursi, no sabía que este emo se enamorará de alguien tan poderosa -

-Yo no enamoré por que fuera poderosa, me enamore de ella por su bondad, su gentileza y dulzura, ella me dió el amor que perdí hace tiempo, ni tu, ni nadie me lo va a quitar -dijo para darle un fuerte golpe en su estómago.

Eso lo enoja, el no se queda con la guardia baja, lo contrataca con varios clones de el, mientras peleaban Ditzy empezó a tratar de forcejear para huir, entonces recordó algo que podía sacarla, comenzo a empujar hacia la cascada, al tocarlo se congela y con el los clones.

-genial y ahora a patear traseros -ella usa un remolino de agua y se lo lanza a Mephiles

Al recibirlo ve a Ditzy con más -grrr como te atreves a atacarme, bien ahora me toca -el le lanza una bola de energía, pero ella lo esquiva y le lanza estrellas de hielo y Shadow la acompaña el la lucha.

Después de una larga batalla. Ditzy y Shadow estaban exaustos, Mephiles igual pero el no se dió por vencido -ah muy bien suficiente tontería, ahora me desare de ti Shadow para siempre y tu Ditzy preparate para ser mía - y con lo que quedaba de fuerza sacar una enorme esfera y se la lanza a Shadow.

Ditzy vuela hacia el y hace un escudo hecho de hielo, ella recibe el golpe, pero él escudó lo esquiva pero se rompe, ella recibe la mitad del impacto en el abdomen, ella se estrella junto a Shadow, el golpe fue tan fuerte que ella tose un poco de sangre.

-Ditzy -ella cierra los ojos y se desmaya -no no Ditzy, no despierta -el pone su oreja en su pecho y oye los latidos de su corazón, eso lo calma -grrr mirá lo que hicistes, casi la matas -el usa el poder de las Chaos Esmeralds y lanza un gran atake.

El solo recibe el golpe en irandolo en el suelo, el solo ve el golpe de su pecho y ve a Ditzy tirada toda dañada, el siente en su pecho un sentimiento de culpa - "no no Ditzy yo no quería que esto pasará, solo quería que te quedarás conmigo, perdóname" -dijo en sus pensamientos.

-largate de aquí, si no quieres que yo mismo te maté -el sólo se va y sin que nadie lo viera soltó lágrimas en el camino. Shadow se tranquiliza y ve a Ditzy -oh lo siento Ditzy, espero que despiertes pronto -entonces ve que el cielo se cubre de nubes negras y de golpe empeza a llover -sera mejor buscar un refugió, por suerte esta la cabaña donde me halogo debes en cuando -carga a Ditzy y va patinando directo a la cabaña.

Después de un rato, Ditzy despierta sintió un gran dolor en su abdomen, se revisa y estaba vendada también nota que estaba acostada en un sofá y en una cabaña, vea Shadow cocinando, el no tarda en notar a Ditzy.

-Ditzy -va hacía donde esta ella -estas bien, ya no te duele mucho, quieres algo -dijo preocupado

Ella solo sonríe -si estoy bien, me duele un poco, nada de que alarmarse -el la abraza -ah Shadow no te angusties tanto, estoy bien solo algo adolorida, no te preocu mmm -Shadow la besa, ella se sonroja pero decide corresponderle el beso.

El la abraza con delicadeza, comienza a acariciarle en cabello y las ojeras, ella le acariciaba sus púas, el beso duro mucho, el aire se les había acabado y se separan, Ditzy estaba muy sonrojada nunca imaginó que eso pasaría.

-ah Shadow mmm -el vuelve a repetirlo, ella solo cierra los ojos y lo disfruta.

Al separarse Shadow pone su cabeza en su pecho, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, soltó lágrimas en sus ojos -ah Ditzy lo siento mucho, no quería que esto te pasará, perdón por no defenderte -ella solo sonríe y lo abraza por la cabeza.

-mmm no necesitas disculparte Shadow, no tuvustes la culpa, yo no me lo perdonaría si te llegará a pasar algo a ti tambien, así que tranquilo si -le besa la frente -todo está bien -el sonríe y le da un beso esquimal.

-me alegra mucho de que estés bien -entonces recuerda algo -me disculpas Ditzy, tengo que llamar a Rouge -ella asintió, el va a la cocina, saca su celular y la llama -Rouge tenemos problemas -ella lo escucha preocupado.

-que pasá Shady -

-Al parecer cierto enemigo nuestro, no murió en vano en Soleana -

-que que, hablás de Mephiles -

-si el mismo, lo encontré cerca de la cascada, donde tenía a Ditzy prensa de sus clones -

-oh por Chaos y ella está bien, no le pasó nada -

-tranquila Ditzy está bien, solo algo adolorida por el golpe que le dió Mephiles, pero está bien -

-Uh que alivio, debemos avisar que Mephiles regreso -

-Ok mañana lo haremos, si Mephiles está aquí no tardará tanto en recuperar sus poderes, nos vemos mañana Rouge -ella se despide y cuelga.

El suspiro, vió que Ditzy estaba asentada en el sofá, el se acerca y la abraza, ella le corresponde sitio que una gran amistad se quebró, como Mephiles nunca le dijo eso, ella sentía un aura de oscuridad, como pudo cegarse tan fácilmente, y sobre todo por que Shadow lo conocía, será que son enemigos, si era así, era mejor que no le dijera que tuvo una amistad con el si no el ya no la amaría como ahora.

El nota a Ditzy muy pensativa y le pregunta -que tienes Ditzy te veo muy pensativa -ella sonríe

-eh perdón solo trato de quitarme el susto de hoy -el le acaricia sus orejas

-esta bien mejor que se te quite, el no tenía derecho de lastimarte, pensé que ya había desaparecido -dijo el oji-rubi

-Shadow acaso tú lo conoces? -pregunta dudosa

-Si el es Mephiles un viejo enemigo mio, de los dos Fakers un experimento del reino de Soleana -

-Un experimento -el asintió -y que hizo el en ese reinó -

-bueno verás -el comienza a contar, todo lo malo que hizo Mephiles al reinó (muchos de ustedes ya debieron haber visto Sonic 2006) ella ponía atención, no sabía que el fuera capaz de gran barbaridad -pero al final los Fakers y yo pudimos derrotarlo en nuestras formas súper y el poder de las esmeraldas del caos, acabando con solaris, pero al parecer Ibis fué el único en morir -

-oh por chaos, fueron muy valientes -le da un beso en la mejilla -desearia ser igual a ti -

El sonríe -pero no necesitas serlo tu eres muy valiente y audas, ví como peleas y tus ataques, eres muy fuerte y ágil -ella se sonroja pero sonríe.

-gracias Shadow, realmente me siento muy bien que alguien me aprecié -el la voltea y la abraza por la cintura y la pone sobre el mientras se acostaban en el sofá.

-sabes me gustaría estar la noche, enteró darte besos y decirte lo mucho que te amo -ella se aferra a el.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, hazlo yo no te voy a detener -

-te amó -dijo dandole un beso fugaz, ella se los corresponde con gusto.

Si la cabaña estaba repleta de amor y cariño.

Mientras en otro lugar

Cierto erizo oscuro con verde, estaba llorando bajo la lluvia, como pudo hacerle eso a Ditzy, deseguro ya no lo querría más, sus sentimientos negativos comenzarona rodear todo su cuerpo con un aura, volviendolo Dark.

-vaya vaya, parece que cierto erizo le rompieron el corazón y tiene deseos de venganza -dijo una voz siniestra

-quien digo eso? -ve a alguien oculto en las sombras -quien eres? muestrate ahora -decia enojado

El sale y lo que vió fue a una especie de parásito en forma de estrella, de color negro, gris y rojo, con un solo ojo -quien eres? y que rayos eres? -el ríe y se acerca.

-oh mis modales, me llamó Black Doom y soy un black arm -el lo miro confuso -no es necesario que me digas tu nombre, por que yo ya lo sé, te llamas Mephiles The Dark, eh visto que hisistes cosas horrendas en Soleana y debo de reconocer que tienes poder, claro la mayor parte la perdistes debido a que destruyeron tu otra mitad, pero eso no es lo importante, noto de que te quieres vengar de Shadow al igual que yo, pero yo busco venganza por derrotarme, pero tu no se el motivo, me podrías decir -el recuerda que teníaa su Ditzy

-El me arrebato a la criatura más bella y poderosa, y lo quiero matar para obtenerla -el parásito sonríe en su interior

-je notó un gran aura oscura, eso es lo que busco en alguien digno de tener a cierta eriza-lobo junto a él -el lo mira -te propongo un trato, si te unes a mi y nos fusionamos, te prometere que ella te amé para siempre -el lo piensa -entonces que dices -el sonríe en su interior

-claro con tal de tener a mi bello ángel, lo haré -el estrecha su mano su aleta -pero debes prometer una cosa, si la tocas o absorbes sus poderes, te mató -

-de acuerdo, no la lastimare y absorbere su magia -

El toma su aleta -es un trato -

El ríe y con uno negro rodea a ambos seres oscuros, formando uno solo, lo que salió ésa fusión, fue un erizo gris oscuro con verde y rojo tres ojos verde oscuro con iris rojos, su vestimenta era una túnica negra con rojo y verde, cadenas plateadas.

Ellos rieron con maldad y sicópata -pronto Shadow será destruido y todo Modius será mío ja ja ja ja ja ja -

La lluvia empeora, mientras los relámpagos caían fuertemente, todo el bosque estaba aterrado por lo que pasó, quien sabrá lo que pasará mañana, una guerra entre dos poderosos enemigos y los más grandes héroes deberían pelear para salvar a Mobius, pero eso lo veremos pronto.

CONTINUARA

* * *

 ** _Bien me tomo siglos pero por fin lo pude terminar, este es penúltimo capítulo de este fanfic, la verdad no me gusta mucho El rollo de que algo está bien o está mal ya es un cliché, mejor solo lo hago a mi modo. En fin espero que lo disfrutaran ya veré cuando publicar el último capítulo y el epílogo._**

 ** _Eso es todo comenten y nos vemos pronto chao._**


End file.
